Perfectus Femina
by Nym13
Summary: "My hair color it's Luna's. My long straight locks, it's Cho's and Ginny's. My eye shape, it reminds you of Cho. My body it's Lavender's and Parvarti's. My eyes it's Hermione's. You know me."-excerpt from chapter 6- AU, set in 6th year does not follow HBP. Harmony.
1. Potions

**AN:** Hello it's **Nym13** again, sorry it's been so long…(_As if anyone misses me_). This story is more of an experiment on my part. I decided I'll post a story on 14th, and I wanted to try writing in 3rd person, I think it's so wrong for me. Anyway, I also decided instead of a oneshot, I'll try make into a multi chap since it was already 15k long and I still have 8 more scenes to type. I don't think anyone would read a story that long. And if anyone is wondering I edited the cover for this story.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to **guitar-godess16** whom I met through **Dream Catcher** and my unassigned reviews who reviewed **Dream Catcher**. Thank you guys!

**Requested by:** missbookish07 and maesde.

**Must Read:** AU. Harry has a normal life, no Voldemort. In this fic I also added my own, and please disregard other facts from the book as I set things to work for my fic. So yeah I know this doesn't follow HBP's timeline.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

XXX

_Do you remember being young?_

_Do you remember not feeling love?_

_Do you remember seeing heartache with a child's eyes?_

_Do you remember telling yourself you won't be as foolish?_

_Do you remember making a list of your perfect love?_

_Do you remember specifying what he or she is like?_

_Do you remember setting up rules and guidelines of who to love?_

_Do you remember trying to look for him or her?_

_Do you remember being disappointed when there was none?_

_Do you remember telling yourself there is no perfect person?_

_Do you remember knowing it is true?_

_Do you remember being wrong about love?_

XXX

_-September 3, 1996-_

"I'm telling you Harry, every year the Nimbus models get faster and faster!"

"Yeah, but Ron you know nothing ever beats a Firebolt."

"That's true, but have you ever thought how fast a Firebolt could become?"

"Reckon nothing can be faster than light, so if a Firebolt becomes as fast as the speed of light then…"

"Total chaos Harry! I'm telling you, Quidditch wouldn't be as exciting, imagine the players zooming around and we can't really see all the action…"

"It's not just for us audience, how about the players themselves, could they actually see anything if they're travelling that fast? Not to mention flying won't be as much fun-"

"Honestly you two!" A feminine voice broke the witty banter two English schoolboys were having. The three young pupils suddenly stopped in their tracks and the two boys; one with raven hair and the other with scarlet locks locked eyes with one another before turning to their brown haired female companion.

There was an annoyed scowl painted on her face, her loose curls seemed to be in a bushier state than ever as if mirroring what she was feeling inside. Her arms were crossed against her chest and clutched tightly her new potions textbook.

"Do you only ever use your heads to talk about Quidditch and brooms? Honestly, what could possibly be fascinating about brooms and their machinations? House elf slavery and unfair laws for magical creatures are problems that you two should think about instead. Now, we better hurry up or we're going to be late. We have a new potions professor remember?" Hermione Granger huffed in annoyance before picking up her paced and rolled her eyes at her best friends.

Now Harry knew about their new potions professor as his mum told him stories of him. He wasn't really sure if he'd get along with the new professor as well as his mother did. But he reckons anyone is better than professor Snape.

"Complete waste she says?" Ronald Weasley whispered to Harry Potter before speeding up towards their friend with a hint of mischief in his blue eyes. Harry Potter merely grinned while trailing behind his two best friends. He suspects they will have another one of their famous rows, since there isn't a day when there's none.

"The 'Brooms' topic is very stimulating." Harry overheard Ron say as he finally caught up with them and they continued to walk towards their classroom.

"How is it an interesting topic Ronald?" Hermione retorted back defiantly, her eye roll couldn't be missed by anyone.

"Well for one thing we are blokes and blokes love brooms. You're not a true wizard if you don't have a broom. Come on Hermione even muggles see witches as ridding brooms, more so than possessing wands…"Ron tried to reason out but Hermione kept her ground, it was clear no one was willing to back down.

"Muggles don't know about the magical world. They're bound to get a lot of things wrong."

"Back me up on this one Harry…" Harry looked startled; he honestly didn't know what to say…

"Oh, what can I say? Quidditch is a sport and it wouldn't be the same without brooms." Ron gave Harry a look that said _'Really mate, that's all you've got?'_ while Hermione merely laughed.

"See, Ron? I doubt the broom matters anyway; it all comes down to the player if he's any good."

"Excuse me? The broom matters. Any wizard knows that having the best broom is vital, right Harry?" Ron tugged at Harry his ears were slowly turning pink.

"Most definitely! I mean the length matters, its better if one's broom is longer, harder, faster…" Harry insisted suddenly feeling passionate about defending the importance of brooms in his favorite sport.

"I can see it now. You lot would be spending hours into the night trading stories on what's the best broom and who's got it? A truly stimulating topic indeed." Hermione sarcastically replied whilst trying to hold another laugh. Ron was fuming beside Harry by now. He truly did hate it when Hermione made fun of him or Quidditch; sometimes he just hates her insults.

"Oh, not only that, we also trade stories on how to correctly polish one's broom, if you know what I mean. Of course, it almost takes forever if you have such a long and hard broom, doesn't it Harry?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed completely aghast and blushing profusely. Harry was completely dumbfounded by Hermione's reaction. There wasn't anything wrong with what Ron said. It truly does take forever to polish a broom that's long and sometimes his hands would hurt while polishing a hard broom.

"And if we get really naughty we talk about how many girls have ridden our brooms, or girls we imagine ridding our brooms…" Ron taunted and Harry finally realized why Hermione was suddenly embarrassed he almost laughed at his denseness.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Hermione huffed angrily. Harry thought that if he looked closely enough he could see the swirls of soft steam coming out of Hermione's ears, definitely not a good sign. Ron wasn't looking cool as well.

"Don't worry 'Mione…" Harry enclosed Hermione in a one arm hugged as the friends continued their heated walk towards their classroom. Ron and Hermione we're still heavily glaring at one another with Harry between them. Harry sighed, sometimes their fighting was amusing but mostly it was troublesome.

"You know we mostly talk about the girls we imagine ridding our brooms, not so much as who's ridden it…" Harry told Hermione to placate her anger. Hermione looked away from glaring at Ron and instead sought Harry's eyes. Harry could see a hint of annoyance lingering within them, but also the willingness to make light of the scene and not cause more fuss than necessary.

"I know. I can't imagine anyone possibly wanting to ride your brooms."

"Hey!" It was apparent that Ron wanted to start the fight again but Harry noticed that they were already near their classroom.

"We're here…" Harry announced and effectively stopped the fight before it had begun. They stepped inside the classroom and noticed only a few were present. The three friends took their seats at the empty stools with Harry still in the middle as the tension between Ron and Hermione was still lingered. Harry noticed that Ron was now trying to talk to Seamus about the Quidditch try-outs this afternoon while a scowl was painted on Hermione's face; he leaned down and whispered to her ear…

"See, brooms as a topic isn't as boring as you thought. It worked you up…" Hermione glanced at Harry and raised her eyebrow at him almost challengingly.

"How does that prove anything?"

"We know you only get excited about worthwhile things." Harry told Hermione giving her a wink and Hermione let out a small laughed before shaking her head in amusement.

Just then a stout old man with a thinning white hairline and a funny beard and wearing brown robes with gold buttons strode inside their classroom carrying a red rose with him. He finally settled in front the classroom and greeted his student with a jolly smile.

"Good morning class, as you may know I'm your new potions professor. I'm Professor Horace Slughorn. I'm replacing professor Snape as he is now teaching Defense. I will only be teaching this year as a favor for Dumbledore until they can find you lot a new teacher. Now, I may be new to you but I have had taught this class before, I believe my teaching skills isn't rusty yet. By the way, congratulations on passing your tests and getting in this NEWT-potions class. Alright, everybody off their chairs and please come closer…"Professor Slughorn instructed his class and the dragging of chairs and heavy sighs of complaints slowly started.

"Alright, I need a volunteer?" The professor barely finished his sentence when Hermione raised her hand, but no one else dared followed suit.

"Good dear, step in front please." Professor Slughorn took out a small cauldron and sat it on top the table, and slowly opened the lid…

"What's your name child?"

"Hermione Granger, professor." Some of the students had slowly stepped closer towards the cauldron as swirling shapes of translucent steam with a wonderful aroma was spreading inside the room and entrancing them to it.

"Miss Granger, would you mind smelling the contents of this potion and tell the class what you smell?"

"Not at all professor…" Hermione said as she leant in closer and took a sniff of the cauldron.

"I smell old books, ink and new parchment, freshly mown grass, and…is this Amortentia professor?"

"Well, that was supposed to be my next question, but well done child. Ten points to Gryffindor, I suppose you'd know what Amortentia is?"

"Yes, I do professor. It is a potion that smells different to each person as its scent corresponds to what a person is attracted to the most. It is the most powerful love potion known to the Wizarding World. So powerful in fact that it is illegal."

"Very good Miss Granger, another ten points to Gryffindor. You may now return to your place. Take a seat everyone." Hermione returned to her chair with a proud grin on her face.

"Now, you all know that Amortentia is illegal. Love is such a powerful and pure thing. It should not be trampled on or be messed with, hence is the reason why Amortentia is so dangerous since it is not real love, it just creates strong infatuation even obsession. There is another potion and spell that is illegal, it is a ritual. It is just almost a hundred and fifty years now since it has been illegal. It is a ritual that involves a rose…" Professor Slughorn told the class as he took the lone rose lying on his table and touched its red petals delicately.

"Truly, nothing is more beautiful than an English rose. Can anyone tell me what this ritual is?" He looked at the class intently everyone had a confused look on their faces, except for one…

Hermione Granger's hand was once again raised high up in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger!"

"Professor, is it the Rosarium Ritual?"

"Very good, fifteen points for Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn approached Hermione with a smile and gave her the red rose. Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry…

"Do you think the professor fancies Hermione?" Ron told Harry jokingly and the two boys laughed silently in their seats but stopped when Hermione glared at the both of them.

"He's a little old, don't you think?" Harry whispered back before trying to look like the epitome of seriousness when they noticed professor Slughorn clearing his throat as if to speak.

"Now everyone, since it's almost the three hundredth anniversary since the creation of it, and hundred and fifty since it has been pronounced as illegal, I have asked Dumbledore's permission if I can teach the young generation of today about this almost forgotten ritual; the Perfectus Femina or better known as the Rosarium Ritual. Now, one of you would be selected to participate in this ritual; that is if he passes the test." Hermione raised her hand and the professor turned to answer her once more.

"Professor, don't you think it would be dangerous? It is after all illegal for a reason. Surely you've considered the repercussions for this ritual should the selected student not be able to cope. Some of us aren't even of age yet and based on History, older men haven't survived the after effects of this ritual."

"I'm glad some of you studies in advance. Yes Miss Granger, we have considered those factors. But the Headmaster has agreed that it is a good idea too so that you will know why such things are indeed prohibited. The person that will be chosen shall undergo a technical test to measure his ability then an emotional test to see if he can handle it. You are all well aware of the sorting hat's ability to peek inside a person's mind. The sorting hat will asses if the boy is ready. Now, none of you may even qualify, but if there is one it is up to the prerogative of that student if he wants to try the ritual. Creating the Perfectus Femina after all is not easy…"

A hand shot up in the air. Its owner was a pretty blonde haired girl sitting at the corner with a flowery pink headband.

"Yes, your name child?" Slughorn asked the girl…

"Lavender Brown, professor. I was wondering why you kept using the word 'he', aren't girls allowed to participate in this ritual?"

"Good question Miss Brown. I'm afraid this ritual is exclusive for males only. Perfectus Femina in Latin literally means the perfect female; in this ritual a man can create the girl of his dreams. More on this later as the first test begins today! All boys on one side please, the girls on the other. Now, everybody will be brewing a potion; a dangerous potion the Draught of Living Death and I will be grading each one, but this will serve as technical test for the boys. Everyone turn to page…" But the professor's instructions were interrupted by someone raising his hand.

"Your name boy?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Harry Potter, professor. You see-"

"Oh, you're Lily and James's boy. How are your parents Harry?"

"They're well professor, but I haven't got a book. I sort of left it…"

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure there are some old books here, go check in the cupboards." Harry did as the professor instructed. He found one old textbook. The binding was loose and the pages were yellowed and quite dusty. Harry frowned in distaste but, it's his fault anyway for forgetting his book. He went back to his table carrying the aged book with him.

"Bloody Hell mate, that's one ancient book." Ron whispered. Harry merely nodded his head.

"I just hope all the pages are intact."

As Professor Slughorn wrote the instructions on the board, Harry flipped the book open. He noticed these words inscribed on the first page_; 'property of the Half-Blood Prince'_.

XXX

So, I'll give you guys an option; I'll post this story again as a oneshot when I'm done or would I continue on making this as a multi chap?

Like I said, **more reviews and alerts** would make me happy. I'm done with 6 chapters of this if this is going to be a multi chap and if you want me to update fast you better review. LOL. This is an experiment to see **if I'll have readers if I decide to write my multi-chap in the future.**

**Notice:** There won't be a third part of **Nemo**, it didn't reach 20, sorry maesde, and all my readers. On the bright side I'll be accepting requests even challenges as long as I can feel it.

**REVIEW**…it may just save my life.


	2. Quidditch

**AN:** Okay thank you so much guys for the reviews and support. And yes, Perfectus Femina is my sacrificial lamb(_such a pity, but it's for research purposes-hence changing of writing style)_. Anyway, I think I confused a lot of people with the first chapter before. If you're one of them please read **Must Read**. If you're not, skip and continue reading.

**Must Read:** Harry here has a normal life. His parents are alive as there is no Voldemort so basically there isn't any complications in his life aside from the drama of being a teenage boy. Secondly, Harry is still bestfriends with Ron and Hermione. This story is pretty easy to understand, if you just keep in mind his life is normal, still bestfriends with Ron and Hermione and that this is set in year 6 which doesn't follow HBP's time line. Lastly Rosarium Ritual is my creation, so yeah. _(If you know my previous fics I think my AUs are pretty much the same)._

**Next:** The summary might mislead you as it is an excerpt from chapter six (because I can't think of a better summary), but this story is definitely Harmony. _(check my profile, that's all I write)_. I think if you guys read my previous works you might now have an idea on how I write Harmony fics. If not then don't worry, it'll soon be clear to you how.

If you have more questions **Review** or **PM** me.

XXX

"What's this rumor I heard? That Mister Harry Potter is a potions master?" A red haired girl by the name of Ginevra Weasley asked her two companions. The two boys; one with red hair and features like hers and the other with dark lock and wearing round glass looked at one another before shaking their heads in amusement. Finally, it was the red-haired boy that answered her question.

"Oh, that's not a rumor. He's the only one that got the potion. He even beat Hermione…" Ron told his sister whilst giving Harry a pat on the back, and Ginny's brown eyes showed with disbelief.

"Someone surpassed Hermione with schoolwork? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Gee, Ginny, didn't know you think so lowly of me." Harry teased as he and Ron got their brooms and slowly walked towards the Quidditch pitch for try-outs.

"It's not that I think lowly of you just that I think highly of Hermione." Ginny answered back and Harry merely laughed, albeit his laughter didn't quite reach his eyes. You see, he did think about Hermione and how upset she looked like when he was the only one that passed the test. Ron tried to tell him she was only bitter since he was the one that perfected the potion and not her. Harry reckons she's mad since he just perfected the potion; not so much that it's not her who did. But then he remembered the weird writing the inscriptions written in the old beat-up book.

When he first saw the writings he thought that the previous owner was careless. I mean the bidding was loose and there were too many writings and doodles, it looked just like his notebook when they were in Professor Binn's class. But, he realized that it looked like that since it has been read, studied and used so well. Now he feels slightly guilty.

Guilty, since the book was the reason he passed the test. If it wasn't for the book having the correct ad perfect instructions on how to brew the potion he would have made an awful potion that could not harm a fly like everyone else's.

"Ginny and Ron remember we still have try-outs. Are we still going to debate on my improved potions skills or are we going to play Quidditch?" Harry told them playfully as he prepared to mount his broom. He was glad he had booked the Quidditch field before the other teams, this way he can have more time practicing with his team than scouting for them.

"Play, Captain!" Both Ron and Ginny saluted before mounting their own brooms and joining their teammates in the field.

XXX

"Okay, everyone… it doesn't mean that you made it to the team last year you'd still be playing this year. Now I wish everyone a good luck and remember to play fair." Harry reminded the players before the beginning of the game. As he finished with his speech he saw Hermione approaching the Quidditch stands and carrying her book bag with her. Hermione saw him too; she smiled and waved at him before heading towards the bleachers. Harry waved back at her too and watched her take a seat before settling his attention to his players.

"Hey, Harry can I ask you for a favor?" Harry's eye was suddenly caught by a seventh year housemate of his by the name of Cormac McLaggen. Harry wasn't quite fond of the older boy as he often came off as arrogant, narcissistic and pompous. If he wasn't such a good keeper Harry would have never even bothered to talk to him.

"What is it McLaggen?" Harry asked him, slightly noticing his voice came off slightly cold and bitter, more so than he expected. But the older boy seemed to not have noticed, that or he simply didn't think much of it.

"Do you mind introducing me to your friend Granger? I'd love to get in first name basis with her, if you know what I mean." Harry thought that he did mind, especially since he knows Hermione doesn't like Cormac, and he's quite certain Cormac isn't the right guy for Hermione either. Cormac was one of the people who used to tease Hermione a lot when they were younger. It was only when she got her teeth fixed in fourth year that the teasing lessened and they only picked at her hair for being bushy. But Cormac had started hinting that he like Hermione by the end of fifth year. Basing on what the older boy's previous actions were and his act now, he wasn't sure Hermione would find him the least bit attractive. The only problem now was how to tell Cormac _'No'_. Cormac was stubborn and expected everyone to say yes to him as if he's the bloody king of England. Saying no to _'His Majesty'_ is simply a tedious task.

"Oh, well you see McLaggen…"

"Cormac! What are you still doing down there? The game is about to start." Ginny Weasley called out from her broom, her glare almost as powerful as her fiery red hair. Cormac looked slightly annoyed by this.

"Talk to you later, Harry. Hey Weasley, you're not the boss of me." Cormac mounted his broom and joined the others in the air. Ginny gave Harry one last wink before returning back to her post. Harry just grinned at the retreating form of his friend, grateful that Ginny spared him from the tiring ordeal of having to refuse the _'Great'_ Cormac McLaggen.

XXX

The game almost lasted for two hours, and all those time Harry has been keeping a close eye at his players. He was practically nervous of Ron's performance as he was fighting against Cormac who was also equally very good. Harry prayed Cormac would fall off his broom, he didn't really want him on the team but he didn't also want to seem biased by picking Ron without giving those two a fair chance.

Sometimes though, his gaze will travel to the bleachers. He'd notice that Hermione was studying a large book diligently. Her nose was buried in the enormous tome and her face was masked with perfect concentration. But once in a while she would look up and cheer for her friends. Harry smiled at that, truly, only Hermione would multi-tasked at a place like the Quidditch Pitch. But one thing didn't escape Harry; he saw Hermione confounding Cormac McLaggen; making the arrogant older boy missed one shot. Harry smiled a mischievous smile, maybe he'll have to talk to Hermione about it later but for now he is grateful.

When the games were over Harry announced that he will post the results on the next day. Cormac had tried to reason with Harry to give him another shot as he insisted that it was clear Ginny just went easy on her brother. Harry exasperatedly tried to reason with Cormac that Ron won his five saves fair and square, and hurriedly excused himself before the two of them could start a fight. As his teammates went off to take showers and changed into dry clothes Harry flew to the bleachers to greet Hermione and to escape the insufferable Cormac McLaggen before he accidentally blast the git and saved humanity the trouble of meeting him in the future.

"Hi." Harry greeted Hermione as he arrived by the bleachers and dismounted from his broom.

"Hello, try-outs went well I supposed. Do you have a clear set of players you'd like to be on the official list?" Hermione greeted him as she stood up from the bleachers and handed Harry a bottle of water. Harry smiled at her thankfully before taking a sip of the cold drink. Harry noted that Hermione casted a light freezing charm on it to keep the water bottle cool. It was little things like this that made Harry grateful to have Hermione as a friend.

"Yes, try-outs went smoothly. I already know the players I want on the team but I have to say Hermione I'm sort of confused as to whom I want as our House team's keeper."

"You're not going to pick Ron?" Hermione looked at him quite surprised, she was so sure Ron was a shoe in for that position.

"I would have, if you didn't confund McLaggen." Harry grinned at Hermione cheekily and Hermione blushed profusely at this.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want McLaggen on your team anyway, you should have heard him talk about Ginny and Ron." Hermione insisted whilst averting looking in his eyes. It was apparent her actions slightly miffed her, but not so much that she regrets it.

"I thought you were all for fairness Miss Granger, where's the justice in this prefect?" Harry smirked at this and despite the redness that tainted her cheeks; Hermione faced Harry head on.

"Well, sometimes a little evil is necessary. Anyway, I came here to talk to you, about the Rosarium Ritual, not McLaggen."

"What about it?" Harry suddenly forgot about his teasing of Hermione, his attention now on a different topic. Hermione took a deep breath before beginning.

"Harry, if you get chosen promise me you'd refuse. I'm worried about you…"

"What's the deal with this ritual anyway? I don't particularly see it as life-threatening as you make it sound to be."

"Listen to me Harry, I researched about this. If you'd give me a moment to convince you…"

"Okay, but I'll only listen to you if you do me one favor?" Harry grinned at Hermione, suddenly feeling quite confident. It seemed he has a really small attention span as from being interested in what Hermione has to say, he was now interested in Hermione herself.

"What is it?" Hermione asked challengingly and sticking out her chin defiantly. Harry just smirked in response; here was the moment to ask her.

"Fly with me." He had always tried to find the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione to fly with him, but finding that moment in which she won't be able to him has always been elusive. It's just that the times that he did ask her she always said no. Of course, it did not hurt that he and Ron had a small bet on who between them could make Hermione fly. Obviously, Hermione knows about their friendly game, but she just rolls her eyes at the mention of the bet and wished the both of them luck.

"Are you mental? You know I don't fly."

"Come on Hermione, I'll listen to your litany if you'd do this once and fly with me. We both know you've never flown. You might like it and get to understand why Ron and I love it so much. I won't let you fall. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. But that's not the issue here. I have a fear of heights."

"Oh, then I suppose I won't listen." Harry smirked as he prepared to mount on his broom as if to fly away. He knew Hermione was stubborn but she can also be quite persistent when it comes to things she wants to accomplish.

"Harry James Potter! Alright, you win, but no exhibitions, none of those Wonky Faint things."

"It's Wronski Feint, and of course I'll take it slow. Come, Hop on." Harry told Hermione excitedly as he gestured at the space in front of him. It was like that feeling when you're six and in the park and you had just tried the slide by yourself and you're trying to convince a younger kid to do the same too.

"I hate you so much right now. And I'd prefer to take the back seat." Hermione told Harry as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the broom quite apprehensively.

"What's wrong with being in front?" Harry teased Hermione, he almost laughed at the look of nausea painted on her face.

"I'd prefer to be at the back so I can hold on tight to something, and if we crash you get to go down first." Harry laughed, only Hermione would want to play these little games just to prolong her getting on the broom, and it's his fault for entertaining her.

"Well, I'd want you in front because you know I'd never let you fall, seeker reflexes and everything. And besides, I know you'd just close your eyes, you won't be able to enjoy flying that way." Harry tried to convince Hermione but Hermione shook her head.

"I'd really prefer to be on the back." Harry just nodded his head, he knew when to stop arguing with Hermione, a skill which Ron never seem to have perfected or will perfect any time soon.

"Alright, come on." Hermione sighed heavily and got on the broom quite hesitantly. When Harry felt Hermione's cold trembling hands carefully encircling around his waist he could not help noticing that maybe he was being quite mean. Maybe he shouldn't have forced Hermione, after all, he and Ron knew how much Hermione hated flying and for her to get on his broom despite her seemingly incurable fear means a great deal. What she had to say must really be important if she was willing to result to these measures just to make him listen. Harry took a deep intake of breath; he really hopes Hermione doesn't regret flying with him.

"Hold on tight." Harry told Hermione but she didn't respond and just tightened her grip around his waist. Harry thought that maybe the fear has numbed her already. As he prepared to hop off, he heard a small whimper from behind his back. He was about to fly, and then he stopped…

Just because of Hermione's muffled voice and braveness, he stopped.

Hermione shifted at his back and he sensed that she had craned her neck to look at him and her cheek was now on his shoulder. Her brown eyes found his green ones, the concern on her face was apparently showing, but the tightness of her grip remained unwavering.

"What's the matter Harry?" Her soft but tender voice cut through Harry like a poisoned tipped dagger; sharp and severe, then filled him with the after effects of pain called guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'll listen to what you have to say." When those words left Harry's mouth as if the fear that made Hermione's hands tremble was gone. She caressed his cheek softly and looked at him intently before speaking.

"Are you alright Harry, what's wrong?"

"I'm wrong Hermione, I shouldn't force you. Maybe someday you'd want to fly and until then I shouldn't push you. Come on, let's sit, what is it that you wanted to say?" Harry and Hermione got off from the broom and they went back to Hermione's seat at the bleachers. Hermione though apprehensively, opened her book bag and a large tome of a black leather book was fished out of it. She flipped the book open to a bookmarked page.

"When I found out that for our NEWT classes this year we might be dealing with dangerous potions I researched a lot. One of the potions was as you know Amortentia, created by Laverne de Montmorency. As I read about the potion it made mention of the Rosarium Ritual which came before it, and was also illegal. I was curious and so I researched about it. This book is the book of illegal rituals and why they were prohibited. The Rosarium Ritual has been around for almost three hundred years now but has just been recently banned a hundred and fifty years ago." Hermione showed the page of the book to Harry and pointed at a man with blonde curly locks and blue eyes, red roses adorned the frame of his picture in the book too.

"Rosarium Ritual was created by Rembrandt Dougherty. He was an intelligent wizard and he was known for his potions making and fascination for magical plants. He does however, have a fondness for the red English rose. Aside from these things he was known for being vain bordering to the point of narcissism. He did not think any woman suited him. He spent a few years searching for that perfect witch for him but he could not find her. He thought since he was a wizard maybe he could make one. His inspiration was the English Rose, hence the name Rosarium Ritual."

"Hermione, you mean to tell me he actually managed to create a living breathing human?" Harry asked quite surprise, magic can't even bring back the dead, how can one create a human being from nothing? He was sure that process takes nine months.

"Not exactly, since in the ritual you create the perfect female from a plucked rose. That female will only last as long as the lifespan of that rose. Now, this ritual can only be performed by a man, and let me tell you Harry most who've done this didn't recover from it."

"I don't see anything wrong with it, how can it be potentially threatening to me? If you ask me it's just like that straightening charm you once tried, it's straight for a day and back to being curls on the next."

"Harry the caster can only perform the ritual once. Many don't recover since most of them have fallen in love with their roses. Some suffer from depression for a short while, if it's extreme maybe forever and if one doesn't recover then he might kill himself. There have been many casters who've committed suicide since they can't take the heartache of losing their perfect girl; Rembrandt Dougherty killed himself. Harry don't you understand…"

"Do you really think I'd fall for this girl that isn't even real? Hermione, I won't fall for her…"

"Harry, it's your perfect girl. Why wouldn't you fall for her?" Hermione reasoned back, and Harry was suddenly aware of the worry present in her eyes. He truly, didn't want to worry her but hearing about the ritual suddenly made him interested about it. He didn't even felt a hint of fear; maybe it's his Gryffindor bravery that causes him so.

"Then I'll just choose someone who's not my perfect girl and after a week it'll be over."

"That's not that simple, one of the reasons it is banned since you'll be using a very sensitive potion. You'll be taking veritas serum too…"

"Hermione, I don't know. Who knows if I even pass the sorting hat's test? Who's to say I'll even qualify?"

"Oh, I know you will. That's what I'm afraid of. I have no qualms that if you fall for your rose you'll recover. I just want to save you from the heartache. Harry, I don't want to see you hurt. Not even for a short while. Heartache is something I might not be able to help you with."

"I won't be. Hermione, I don't want you to think I don't value your opinion but honestly, I am curious and I sort of want to know what the fuss is all about."

"I really can't stop you can I? Are you not afraid? The statistics show disheartening results. Harry, these were men older than you, doesn't that scare you?"

"Not really..." Hermione laughed a somewhat amused laughed and Harry smiled at that.

"I really admire your courage Harry, but sometimes, you can be really thick. If I can't stop you can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Hermione took a pair of sheer scissors from her bag and took a lock of her brown curls and cut it. She then tore a piece of paper from her notebook and transfigured it to a zip locked bag, placed the strands of hair in it and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"What's this?"

"That is plan B. If you're going to take the ritual you'll find out what that hair is for. It's a precaution Harry, to make sure you don't fall for this girl…"

"Hermione-" Harry wasn't able to say what he wanted to say since a voice called out from behind him.

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron and Ginny who were now back to wearing their school robes greeted the two friends happily.

"Merlin, I'm feeling good. I bet I'm getting that keeper position aren't I mate? Cormac was sure hard to beat, for a second there I thought I was a goner." Ron asked Harry as he grinned at them.

"You did very good Ron and you too Ginny." Hermione told the pair honestly and they just smiled at her in appreciation.

"Well, you two will have to wait till tomorrow for the results as I'll be keeping it as a surprise." Harry told them and at once Ron and Ginny's cheerful moods were dampened as they tried to convince Harry to tell them if they got in and even used the _'friend card'_ effectively too.

"Come along children, I'm very sure you three are hungry. Let's go back for dinner." Hermione told the three of them and the small quarrelling ceased at the mention of food.

"Yes, with my performance, I do think I deserve a good dinner, hope there's treacle tart." Ron said as he led the way back to the castle with Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughing behind him.

XXX

Congratulations for reaching the end…of this chapter. Anyway, if you noticed inconsistencies with the timeline, again, I am aware of that but I changed it here to apply it more to my stories. Now, must answer…

**Question:** So far is it OOC?

I reply to all reviews and I do appreciated unsigned ones, but I often wish I could message them too. Okay since I'm happy that's why I updated.

Review…happiness prolongs my life. If I'm still alive tomorrow there might be an update.


	3. Friendship

**AN:** I'm sorry for the long wait…like I said I renovated it…so from 2k words it's now a 6k…I don't know how you feel about the change but I realize…this is a multi-chap I shouldn't rush it like my oneshots…

And since I'm surprised by the sudden interest Nemo had received recently it now reached 52 faves…(I'm so happy)…for those who've read it…you might want to check my profile and vote on my **poll**.

Anyway, this is sort of weird and different for me, this chapter…I tried so hard to separate myself from the characters, so yeah…I hope you guys enjoy…LOL, I take this job seriously…ahahahaha.

XXX

_-September 4, 1996-_

"Have you ever seen anything as pathetic as that?" Ron told Harry as they took their respective places in the Gryffindor table for breakfast. After Harry had posted the results in the common room he and his friends had to hurry out of the portrait hole as a mob-like crown gathered around a single piece of parchment. And although there was only an hour left for breakfast the Gryffindor table was half full the rest were still probably caught up with the results.

"What?" Harry asked Ron quite confused as he begun pilling his plate with Kippers and sausages. Ron was doing the same thing while Hermione has chosen a bowl of porridge and some sliced fruits.

"Draco and Pansy are all over each other. Disgusting pair." Ron told Harry as he shoved down a whole piece of sausage into his mouth. Harry looked over at the Slytherine table and instantly regretted it as the sight made him loose his appetite.

Draco and Pansy had been officially together since their third year but still, they haven't grown on him, kind of like the way Snape treats them remained unchanged, only Snape could make him regret he was his father's son. Merlin, sometimes he wonders what his father and the Marauders did to that bitter man and why he keeps venting out all his anger towards him.

"I'm surprise you could still eat." Harry playfully teased Ron as he grabbed a pumpkin juice and took a sip from it.

"I can eat through anything, but by the time Pansy tries to sit on Draco's lap, well let's just say I'll be losing more than my appetite."

"Oh, don't be such a prude Ron, we know you secretly wish that was you." Hermione told Ron pointedly as she began reading her first subject books. Ron gave her a greatly sour and offended look.

"Me with Pansy? Don't kid yourself Hermione. I don't think I'll stoop that low. How Draco could even stand her surprises me."

"I don't think I've seen two people more perfect for each other. Hey Hermione You and Neville have Patrols tonight don't you?" Harry asked Hermione and she merely nodded in affirmation. They finally decided to get started on their breakfast. But as the three of them had slowly started eating their way their momentary silence was broken once more.

"Hey Ron!"Lavender Brown greeted Ron as she passed their side of the table.

"Hi, Lavender." Ron greeted her rather uncertainly as they didn't know their bubbly blonde housemate quite well. Seeing her here and greeting him was certainly a surprise for the three of them, even Hermione dropped her book to watch the small exchange.

"I just saw the list on the bulletin board in the common room. Congratulations in getting in the team again. I have to say you are my favorite keeper." Lavender told him whilst blushing and playing with a lock of her hair.

"Oh, thanks." Ron replied quite surprised as he locked eyes with Harry and silently asked him what was going on but his best friend only shrugged at him in response whilts spreading butter on his kipper.

"Well then, I'll see you around?" Lavender nodded in greeting to both Harry and Hermione before giving a last smile to Ron and scampering off to her first class.

"Well, that was weird, Lavender suddenly talked to me, you know she's never initiated a conversation with us that's unrelated to class or gossip." Ron told them and Harry merely nodded as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice and Hermione merely rolled her eyes as she continued reading her Defense book.

"Must be a bet or a dare. Who knows what goes inside those girls' heads." Harry told him when Hermione smacked her book on their table suddenly that it slightly caused some of the plates and cups to move due to the impact.

"Honestly you two? You're not eleven for goodness sakes! I know you know Lavender was clearly flirting with Ron here, it's clear she's fancied him since last year."

"Well, I thought that could be it, but I didn't want to seem presumptuous." Harry told Hermione slightly smirking in her direction as he pierced a piece of sausage and took a bite from it.

"Harry, anyone with eyes could see that's what she was doing." Hermione replied quite confidently at her two friends but Ron gave Hermione a confused look and told Hermione what he thought about the matter.

"Maybe she's just happy I got to keep my position and she's just congratulating me for it."

"She was there yesterday at the try-outs and cheering for you. Stop, pretending you didn't entertain the idea."

"But, you were there too." Harry pointed out and Hermione merely shrugged in response.

"That was different, I was there to support my friends. Girls like Lavender are only there to enjoy the view. Anyway, Lavender isn't good for you. She's sort of annoying; you can do better than her Ronald." Hermione told them pointedly as she flipped her book open and continued reading.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked her quite annoyed and Harry just rolled his eyes at his two friends, _'what's that suppose to mean'_ is the cue signal that his friends were about to start a fight.

"It means that if you two are going to get yourselves girlfriends make sure they have a brain beneath their big hair." Hermione told them calmly without batting an eyelash. Harry took a bite from his kippers and thought about what Hermione said. She was right, they were already in the stage where they're sixteen and probably start on having serious relationships, he's certainly sure he doesn't want his parents to meet someone who isn't clever enough or his mum would have a field day about it.

"You don't mean you do you?" Ron asked Hermione quite sarcastically and Hermione glared at him.

"We will be late for Defense you two, come on." Harry told his friends as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his books and Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit.

XXX

_-September 5, 1996-_

"Okay class, until next time and don't forget to study for our next lesson." Professor Slughorn told the students.A chorus of goodbyes echoed inside the room as the students exited. Harry and his friends were animatedly talking about what they we're going to do on the weekend as it was already Thursday when professor Slughorn called his attention.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second." Professor Slughorn asked Harry and the latter said goodbye to Hermione and Ron before heading towards the old professor for a quick word.

"Yes, professor?"

"Well Harry, I'd like to tell you I think you inherited your mother's talent for potion making. It's remarkable really, your mother was a brilliant witch, quite surprising for someone who's muggle born."

"One of my best friends is muggle born; she's the best in our year." Harry remarked indignantly his brows furrowing a little as he did not know whether to feel insulted or irritated with the professor's off handed remark.

"Please don't think I'm prejudiced. You're talking about Ms. Granger aren't you, yes she has good potential. The two of you do actually, for that I would like to invite you and Miss Granger for dinner, say this Friday night?" Harry tried to think if he'd booked anything on that day and found that it was just a chess game with Ron. He was almost tempted to tell the professor that but he really didn't think saying _"I'm sorry professor but I really have an important event on Friday. My arse would be beaten a couple or more times that night in a chess game against Ron and I don't really fancy missing it"_ was a good excuse.

"Oh, uhm, that's great professor, I'll be sure to inform Hermione, but if that's all I've really got to go to my next class." Harry made an excuse to leave but professor Slughorn wasn't done with him yet.

"Wait Harry, by the way, you'll be taking that last test tonight, if you're available that is." At this piece of information Harry's interest in their conversation perked up.

"I'm free this evening sir, when and where?"

"Well, seven I supposed after dinner, meet me at my office. That's all for now Harry, send my regards to your parents."

"Of course, professor." Harry gave the professor a last goodbye before finally rushing off to his next class.

XXX

'_Knock!'_

'_Knock!'_

'_Knock!'_

"Come in." Professor Slughorn answered as the door slowly opened and revealed the young boy that he had been expecting for the last half hour. The old professor glanced at his clock and noticed that Harry Potter was quite early.

"You're just in time my boy; I suppose you're done with dinner?"

"Yes professor. I didn't bring anything since you didn't ask me to."

"That's perfectly alright; all we're doing tonight is for you to wear the hat." Professor Slughorn gestured for Harry to sit on the wooden stool in front of him, and Harry approached it rather uncertainly, he was aware that his palms suddenly got sweaty. It was weird; he was excited about this awhile ago, now he was terrified. As Harry sat, Professor Slughorn got the sorting hat from his table.

"Don't be nervous Harry the sorting hat doesn't bite." Professor Slughorn told young pupil who just smiled weakly in response. Harry recalled his first year experience with the hat, it wanted to place him in Slytherine but he wouldn't let it, for he wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his parents, Sirius and Remus.

"Ready?" It felt like his sorting experience all over again, Harry closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

XXX

The moment Harry stepped inside the Common Room Hermione and Ron were upon him. Hermione had a look of worry on her face while Ron was wearing one of curiosity.

"Are you alright?"

"How did it go Harry?" Hermione and Ron both asked respectively.

"I'm fine, it went well I suppose…" Harry told them as he sat at a couch and Ron and Hermione followed suit and took their seats as well.

"Did you pass Harry?" Hermione asked once again and Ron just waited patiently for Harry's answer.

"I don't know really. Professor Slughorn just told me to wait as he'll tell me the results this Friday."

"Were the questions hard mate?" Ron asked slightly leaning forward as if to hear Harry's answer better.

"Not at all. Some were really funny though, I remember the first thing the hat asked me was if I was gay, and I almost did answer but he said it didn't matter as he already knew. For most part of it I just stayed quiet, we really didn't talk much." Harry told them and Ron just suppressed a laugh and looked really amused but Hermione just picked up her needles that were lying beside her. Harry reckons that maybe Hermione was knitting S.P.E.W. things again before he came in. Hermione started pulling at the yarn threads whilst talking to him; he could not help but notice the seriousness in her tone.

"That doesn't surprise me. The hat is a master of Legilimency, it only needs to peek inside your mind and it can assess if you have the right mental state. I bet after the test with the sorting hat Professor Slughorn will have to talk it through with Professor Dumbledore first before finally deciding if you've qualified." Hermione rationalized as she kept on knitting, and Harry wasn't sure if her hands were trembling too.

"It would be neat though if you passed the test. I mean how many wizards get to meet the girl of their dreams? Merlin that's quite rare…" Ron breathed in awe as he praised Harry for his achievement. Maybe Ron was as excited as him.

"Well, my dad met mum…" Harry told Ron grinning and Ron threw a pillow at him. The three friends just laughed for awhile until Ron sobered and seemed to remember he still had something to say.

"Well, honestly, I bet before your dad knew your mum he had an ideal girl in his mind, and your mum just came close…"

"Are you insinuating Ronald that our dads just settled for our mums?" Hermione asked almost mortified and offended. She had assumed a stance which Harry and Ron liked to call as Hermione's 'attack position'.

"No, that wasn't what I meant." Ron told Hermione and Harry once again feared they might get into another row.

"Guys, really? Not another one." Harry told them and both Ron and Hermione looked chastised before deciding to fight their battles on another day, for that Harry was grateful.

"I'm quite knack, I'll turn in now. Harry, are you coming?" Ron told the group as he stood up, stretched his arms over his head and yawned as if to emphasize his point.

"In a while Ron, I still need to talk to Hermione about something."

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Ron excused himself and climbed up the stairs of the boys' dormitories. Finally, when Harry was sure that Ron was safe inside their dorm he turned his attention towards Hermione who by now was attempting to start her knitting again.

"Hermione, Professor Slughorn wanted me to tell you that he's inviting the two of us for dinner this Friday night." Harry told Hermione in an almost whisper. He really didn't want Ron around when he tells Hermione about the professor's invitation since he didn't want Ron to get offended or hurt, Merlin knows Ron could be quite sensitive too.

"Oh, he is? What is this dinner for?" Hermione asked quite surprised yet curious too.

"Don't know really, but I feel I'm required, it would mean a lot to me if you'd go too."

"Of course Harry, I'll go. Hey Harry, do you want to knit with me?" Hermione asked Harry as she showed off the hat she was currently knitting. Harry had to admit that after two years of actively knitting for S.P.E.W. Hermione was getting good at practicing the art. But still, Harry thought that knitting was rather unappealing to him.

"Oh, I'm sort of tired already. I hope you don't mind if I join Ron. I'm really sorry Hermione."

"I understand, it's alright. Goodnight and sleep well." Hermione told Harry but despite the smile on her face Harry couldn't help but noticed the tinge of disappointment in her eyes. Harry strode guiltily and climbed up to his room.

XXX

_-September 6, 1996-_

"Thank Merlin that was over!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry stepped out of their classroom and slowly made their way back to the common room, their last subject for the day had been Arithmacy, although Hermione was taking up advance Arithmacy so they didn't have that class with her, they had to wait for her outside her Ancient Runes classroom before heading up together to Gryffindor Tower.

As the students which were mostly composed of Ravenclaws poured out of classroom, Ron and Harry noticed that Hermione stayed behind for a few words with her professor before finally heading out to greet them.

"Hey, you two how was class?"

"Same old, how about you?" Harry asked her as him and Ron offered to carry some of her books, which Hermione greatly appreciated.

"Well, I was discussing with the professor if they ever thought about teaching muggles about ancient runes too, you see there are still stones with inscriptions in them in the muggle world which were found in Egypt while others in Mesopotamia and the ancient Mayans, and I was wondering if the wizarding world has considered imparting some of its knowledge regarding old texts and ancient runes to muggles. You know the muggles will certainly learn more about their history if they were taught to decipher those rocks and walls with runes or inscriptions you see they closely resemble some of the runes we were learning about, and presently there are theories that there could have been aliens on earth, but since we know that magic exist I'm thinking wizards helped them-"

"Hermione, please! Stop talking about school for once, my brain is killing me…" Ron complained as they continued to walk towards their common room.

"It might be hurting to remind you that you have one to use, don't keep on neglecting your brain Ronald." Hermione glared at him and all of the sudden her book bag broke and her books came pouring out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all scrambled down to gather her books, as they were helping Hermione, Harry saw a pink envelope and reached for it. As soon as they were done Harry handed Hermione the letter and she blushed when he gave it to her, but she quickly grabbed it and hurriedly placed it inside her robes.

"Oh, was that a letter Hermione?" Ron asked her and Hermione just shrugged.

"Yes it was." Hermione told them as they picked up their pace and continued walking.

"Is it from Viktor? Didn't know you still write to each other." Ron told Hermione.

"We don't write to each other as often as before but he's still my friend, and no the letter is not from him." Hermione replied as the three of them continued walking

"Then who sent you a love letter?" Ron asked her, and Hermione looked at him quite surprised.

"I recognize that letter, it's a magical letter, it sings the feelings of the sender, Ginny keeps getting lots of those, especially during summer, it gets annoying." Ron told them and Harry stared at Hermione, quite surprise that his friend was getting love letters. But looking at her now, he was aware that she has indeed grown.

Her teeth has been fixed since fourth year, her bushy hair has been less of a mess and is actually a beautiful collection of brown curls now, and she's certainly grown prettier, maybe it's about time other boys start noticing her. Of course most of the boys in Hogwarts did pick on her when they were younger so if she had any admirers they better have no funny business or they'll have to go through him and Ron.

"Who sent it?" Harry asked her and Hermione blushed and avoided looking at them.

"That is unimportant." Hermione told them shrugging the letter off, but Harry noticed her apprehension and the slight tensing of her jaw, he was certain she was hiding something from them.

"I didn't know you get one of those." Ron told Hermione and Hermione glared at their red haired companion.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What I mean is, you should be careful the bloke that sent you that might just be playing or using you. It's strange for you to get those letters don't you think?" Ron replied but Hermione's brows only furrowed some more.

"Oh, you mean to tell me that I'm not the type of girl who gets letters and if I do get them they're not genuine is that it?"

"We're your best friends; we're only looking out for you. Just be careful…" Ron told her and Harry tried to get Ron to shut up but his best friend wasn't reading the silent signals he was sending him

"Yes, I need to be careful because no bloke in his right mind could actually like me right? I'll see you two later." Hermione told them as she stormed away from her friends with a glare at Ron that was almost scarier than Molly's.

"Hermione," Harry called out his friend's name but he got her fast retreating back as a reply.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Harry turned to ask Ron glaring at him too and Ron gave him an offended look.

"What? She's the one that bloody blew up, she's so sensitive." Ron told him and Harry merely sighed.

"You know I'm guilty of being insensitive too. But even I could tell you were offending her. Do us a favor Ron and just learn when to shut up." With that Harry left Ron and ran to chase after Hermione. As he turned around the corner he almost collided with Hogwart's Headmaster professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mister Potter, you're just the person I'm looking for, a word if I may?" The Headmaster greeted Harry. He was sure Hermione needed him right now, but the professor might have some serious business with him too.

"Professor, I was just…oh, uhm…okay…what do want with me sir?" Harry greeted his old Headmaster as he casted one last longing look at the direction he last saw Hermione's shadow at. The professor gave him one comforting smile before clearing his throat to speak.

"I was wondering why you want so much to partake in the ritual."

"Sir?"

"Surely there must be a reason that the ritual interests you. Is there?" Harry was struck by the question. It was a question he never fully asked himself. Why did he want to? What did he intend to get by it? Maybe it's his impairment to jump into situations that he never fully understands, but just like all the times before, mysteriousness has always allured him, maybe it's one of those boyish fantasies to experience a little adventure or to have something his peers do not posses or maybe to do something his friends haven't done before. It could be one of those, or it could be all of them.

"I haven't really thought about it professor. Maybe it's just for experience; I might understand what it means to me after I know it." Harry replied rather uncertainly and the professor merely nodded before opening his mouth to speak.

"People always want what they do not know and need what they do know. But never seem to want what they know, nor need what they do not know. Wouldn't you agree Mister Potter?"

"Sir?"

"A food for thought. A question you might answer through experience, perhaps. Now, I do believe I have kept you, I'm sure there's a place you need to be." Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a meaningful wink and dare he presume a small grin too.

"Yes, uhm, thank you professor." Harry said his goodbyes to the professor before hurrying off to search for Hermione. The words imparted to him by the Great Wizard was slowly being buried inside the deep recesses of his mind, a thought that might not be thought of till another time, such is the shortness of the attention span of young wizards after all.

XXX

After looking at the nearest empty classrooms within the vicinity, Harry finally stumbled into one of Hogwarts old and unused dusty rooms. He saw Hermione's back sitting on one of the desks, barely moving but there were some quiet sniffing and sobbing. Harry looked at his friend's bent silhouette and he was slightly uncertain if he should step inside or allow her a moment to just cry in peace. Despite his better judgment that might have told him to leave his friend alone, he had stepped inside, and with his first step, and the heel of his shoes softly clicking against the marble floors and echoing inside the room, Hermione had turned towards the door quite surprised that she had an uninvited visitor. But from the shock that was painted on her tear stained face it had turned into relief when she knew it was just Harry. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Harry stepped towards her. Finally, he arrived by Hermione's side, he was then perplexed, he didn't know what to do next. Luckily it was Hermione that broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I stormed off. It gets tiring fighting with Ron all the time. It isn't always fun."

"Oh, were there fights that were fun?" Harry teased Hermione and she gave a small squeak of laughter and finally looked at him, the tears were no longer there but the redness remained.

"You know some were fun."

"I do know. That's what makes you Ron and Hermione right?"

"Right. I should be used to him by now don't you think? Ron's a good friend, but he's stubborn, idiotic and sometimes he says the most offending things that just annoys and angers me. Do you think I'm being too much of a perfectionist? I know friends can't all be perfect as I have my faults too, but isn't friendship supposed to be unconditional?" Hermione asked Harry and for a moment Harry was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Sometimes he wondered why Ron and Hermione were even friends when they fight and hurt each other so much almost all the time, but then…

"Do you remember the first time you met Ron?" Hermione looked at him quizzically before nodding.

"Of course I did, he was such a prick, he always teases me, calling me a know it all even if all I did was help."

"But he never called you mudblood even if all the other pureblood were." Harry pointed out and for a moment Hermione looked at him, and finally gave a sigh of agreement.

"Yes, he didn't, that's how I know we could be friends despite of our differences."

"You're right, because friendship is also about respect and knowing when to draw the line. You know you're older than us…like you say there are times we can't keep up with your emotional maturity. Maybe Ron and I need some growing too. Just give us some time to catch up, is that alright?" Hermione gave Harry a smile.

"Yes, that's perfectly alright. As long as you promise you can tolerate my bossiness and being so sensitive too."

"Agreed."

"Thanks, Harry, you always do this to me you know? You've always noticed me and chase after me, even before." Hermione's brown eyes searched Harry's green ones as if telling him the sincerity in her words. And Harry merely smiled as he recalled that his friend has always been there for him too. Always the one to get him out of a mess, to help him in his schoolwork, to be the first person that believes in him, she has always been a good friend to him and all the good that she's done far outweighs her nagging qualities and other faults.

"You're welcome, and that's because you do the same for me too." For a moment the two friends basked in a comfortable silence that was until Hermione Granger looked at her watch.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we have to get ready for Professor Slughorn's dinner. Come on…"

XXX

Harry waited patiently for Hermione to come down from the girls' dormitories. Professor Slughorn had told them that it was a semi formal dinner but it was best if they dressed in comfy clothes, so Harry opted to wear a pair of black slacks, a red button up shirt and a grey jacket to help ward off against the cold. Harry finally saw Hermione come down from the girl's dormitory. She was dressed in a comfy v-necked white sweater and grey jeans. She was also wearing a pair of stud diamond earrings and her curls were pulled back in a slightly messy ponytail.

"Sorry for the wait. I mostly had comfort clothes, and I really couldn't find a single skirt or dress for this dinner. Is it alright Harry?" Hermione asked him and for Harry, Hermione still looked the same way she always did. But for some reason something has changed too, maybe it was the stud earrings she was wearing that was causing the change.

"You look nice Hermione. You're earrings really suit you by the way. You should wear it more often."

"Oh, this? Thank you, it was a gift. Shall we go now?" Harry nodded and the two friends walked towards their dinner date with Professor Slughorn.

XXX

The dinner was going very well. Harry thought the food was amazing; it was definitely lavish. Harry noted that some of the occupants of the room were from well known wizarding families like him, although he isn't particularly close with most of them. The only people he were friends with at the dinner were Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Harry couldn't help but noticed that Ginny looked quite pretty in her black cocktail dress; it really showed off her feminine attributes quite nicely.

As they continued eating dessert Harry's gaze shifted to Hermione who looked quite uncomfortable in her chair as she was barely touching her dessert. It was as if she was just playing with her ice cream. Harry noticed Cormac McLaggen who was sitting across Hermione has been looking at her quite lustfully as if undressing her with his eyes. Harry felt insulted that Cormac would make a fool of himself; blatantly flirting and staring at Hermione without feeling an ounce of shamefulness or self reservation. Disgusting man, truly. Suddenly Professor Slughorn's attention shifted to Hermione Granger.

"So Miss Granger, I've heard from Harry that you're the best in your year." At this Hermione blushed and looked at Harry quite meaningfully. There was a certain gleam in her eyes as she was biting her lips as if preventing herself from grinning widely. Harry just shrugged and smiled at her for it was true; a known fact after all.

"I don't know if I'm the best professor, but I do try." Hermione answered the professor honestly.

"I can't help but wonder how a muggleborn like you could do so well. Surprisingly really, a lot of muggleborns do excel, take Harry's mum for example, despite being muggleborn she became an excellent witch." At this statement Harry noticed the slight pursing of Hermione's lips and her jovial mood suddenly turned sour but she opted to remain quiet instead. The professor continued to ask Hermione about her muggle family background, and although Hermione tried her best to be pleasing, Harry noticed no one really understood her stories, only he did, since most of them were purebloods. Harry reckons if it wasn't for his muggle upbringing because his mum adamantly insisted upon it, then he would have been ignorant too.

The rest of the dinner went rather uneventful with the professor asking each student random questions about their families and school. Harry got the impression that the Professor seemed awfully concerned of their personal lives; something which he can't really decide if he finds amusing or unnerving. With so much talk that didn't even seem substantial, Harry found himself utterly bored. He couldn't wait for the dinner to be over so the professor could finally tell him if he passed the test or not.

Dinner finally came to a close and Professor Slughorn had asked for both Harry and Hermione to stay behind. As their fellow students slowly cleared out, Harry and Hermione were in anticipation for the Professor's next words. The professor had asked them to sit with him by the fire and both Harry and Hermione obeyed. When the three of them finally sat down, the professor finally spoke.

"I wanted to tell you Harry that you passed the two tests. And after my talk with Dumbledore he said that you are indeed qualified. So Mister Potter, I would like to officially ask you if you want to partake in this ritual."

"Yes." Harry didn't even pause for a moment to think about it, the words just slipped out of his mouth, either naturally or carelessly. He was a man of action and not of consequence, the analyzing and thinking part was always Hermione's forte.

"Good Harry. Now, Miss Granger I wanted to ask you if you'd care to assist us during the ritual? I think I'll need an extra pair of hands, and I've talked with the other professors and they do comment that you're a good student, even professor Snape says so. What do you say Miss Granger?"

"Of course professor, I'd be happy to assist you, especially since Harry's my friend. I wouldn't want anything to go wrong." Hermione told the professor and looked at Harry, for a moment she and Harry just locked eyes, that was until the professor cleared his throat and broke their silent reverie.

"Good then. Now I'd like to invite the two of you to join my Slug Club. Some of your peers turned out to be disappointing but you two certainly look promising, so what do you say?"

XXX

The walk back to the common room was silent. But Harry noticed that Hermione was smiling every now and then during their walk. He got curious by Hermione's strange behavior as Hermione wasn't necessarily your typical giggling girl, and so he decided to ask her about it.

"Hermione, what's with the grin on your face?"

"Oh, aren't I allowed to smile?"

"You're allowed, just that you smile randomly." Hermione laughed at Harry and shook her head as if clearing a bubble before speaking.

"Is it true what the professor said? Did you really tell him that I'm the best in our year?"

"Yes of course, everyone knows that." Harry replied quite bemused. He wondered why Hermione acted so surprised, he was sure if it was anyone they would have said the same thing about her.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me." Hermione told Harry and they continued their walk in comfortable silence. A silence that is merely broken by occasional comments about the dinner and a few laughs here and there. But during their walk Harry was only too aware that it was only a matter of days before the ritual, a ritual that may or may not change his life.

XXX

In the darkness there is calm and silence. There is no hint of harsh winds or the tremble of the ground, there is a sense of serendipity as if allowing the sleeping bodies to experience the small miracle of a good night's sleep. There in their safe havens the slumbering forms of the Gryffindor girls lie peaceful. But beneath the silhouettes of black, a lone candle flames in the darkness.

"The last ingredient is the lock of hair…" Hermione yawned as she continued to read the ingredients of the potion, and rubbed her eyes. She could not sleep for her conscience kept her awake. She gave Harry the last ingredient days ago, and although it pains her to admit it, she wasn't so sure if she made the right decision.

She was afraid, afraid that she was going to hurt Harry, or herself…she figured, it was better if she was the one hurt and not him.

Books and theories never failed her and if she was interpreting her readings correctly then she shouldn't be as troubled as she is now. She yawned once more and stretched her arms but as she did so, her brown eyes landed on a lone bronze picture frame. Hermione smiled faintly at the wizarding photo as she reminisced the day it was taken.

The photo was of her, Harry and Ron on their last day in Hogwarts during their first year. They were an odd trio; surely no one would have thought they would be friends. She certainly didn't think they would be, and if the thought did cross her twelve year old mind, she certainly didn't expect for them to last five years in their friendship.

She could almost remember the first time she had met them. Two boys with an air of mischief about them, two boys who clearly have warning signs engraved on their foreheads, two boys who had hurt her feelings and often teased her for her hair, teeth and dubbed 'cleverness'. They had made her feel awful and she had vowed to stay away from people like Harry and Ron who knew nothing but trouble.

But fate has always been unpredictable for she had planned to weave them in a single thread. During their first flying lesson she didn't know how to control her broom and before she fell Harry and Ron had saved her. Since then both boys seemed remorseful for teasing her and they had suddenly grown quite protective, and for her part she was grateful, and she had tried her best to keep and help her friends.

They never left each other's side since then. It was always the three of them and for Hermione; her friends came first before her. She wouldn't dare let them down. Even though she and Ron often fought she values her friendship with him and Harry, Harry has always been there and she would make sure she'll keep him safe like he has always done with her.

Her friends, they were important to her; that was her truth.

"I know I did the right thing." Hermione tried to convince herself once more before welcoming the calling of sleep and finally let it carry her to dreamland.

XXX

**AN:** Okay, so this is the bridge…next chapter is definitely the ritual…but I warn you I lack imagination I'm not like the authors of '**The Other Boy Who Lived'** and **'Hermione Granger and The Goblet of Fire'** (in case you're wondering they're brilliant authors whose works I've read in **Portkey**)…so yeah…I'm still re reading the next chapter as I'm unsatisfied with it.

**Question:** Thoughts on the charas? Any complains? Are they OOC? Confusion still there?

**BTW: **I'm kind of bored I haven't read much HP fics anymore…so it'll be nice if you recommend some works to me…even your own. Thank you.

**Review**…I always reply to them so if you have question please do ask.


	4. Ritual

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait but it took me some time to actually write the new scenes in this chapter. I've been preoccupied with reading fanfics (I've been jumping from one fic to another and I haven't really finished all of them either)and just being a lazy ass. The actual typing only lasted for two days, so I'm sorry for that.

The inspiration for this story is this chapter.

Enjoy!

XXX

Harry slowly opened the door to his dormitory. It was already late in the night and he didn't want to disturb any of his sleeping dormmates. Although, he reckons not even an explosion could wake his friends at this time of the night. They were heavy sleepers; sleeping through the loud symphony of snores was a talent entirely their own, that is proof enough of their deafness in sleep.

He peeked inside, and indeed, the sight of sleeping and snoring bodies greeted him. He slowly advanced to his bed and made a move to open his trunk to get his pajamas when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"How was the dinner?" Harry was startled by the greeting and almost slammed his trunk shut; luckily he had seeker reflexes and caught the lid just in time before it could cause some serious damage. One knows never to wake sleeping lions. Harry shifted his gaze to the bed that was across of his and saw Ron. He was sporting a disheveled look, he didn't seem like he has just woken up. Rather, he gave Harry the impression that he was waiting for him to come back.

"The food or the company?" Harry asked his best mate as he sat on his bed.

"All of it."

"You would have loved the food, but you'd hate the company." Harry told his friend smirking slightly as he started to remove his shoes.

"Sounds terrible." Ron replied and almost gave Harry a sympathetic look. Harry raised an eyebrow towards his friend's seemingly strange remark.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I've always loved food." Ron told him grinning and Harry laughed softly at that.

"I figured. Why are you still up?"

"I had to ask you something." Ron told him. Harry suddenly noticed the gloomy change in his friend's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Hermione and I, why do you think we always fight?" Ron suddenly asked them and for a minute Harry was stunned by the question. He really didn't expect Ron to ask that. To be honest he didn't think that notion would ever bother Ron; he almost seemed comfortable with how he and Hermione had always been. Now Harry suspects maybe they just settled into some sort of routine, and routines don't always mean they're pleasant.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry teased his friend, but Ron gave him a frown in reply.

"I'm serious Harry."

"Sorry, I was only joking. Well, uhm…they say it's unresolved sexual tension." Harry told Ron uncertainly. It was true though, people like to comment that Ron and Hermione fight like an old married couple. Granted Harry never really saw his parents fight as much as Ron and Hermione did, still he doesn't have an opinion on the matter as he has never been in love. But now discussing this with Ron he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Bugger! Is that what it is? Does it look like that to you?" Ron who almost had a disgusted look on his face asked him. Harry shrugged; he figured Ron would know about the rumors involving him by now.

"You've always been Ron and Hermione to me. I've grown used to it; I can't really see it in any other way."

"Fair enough, I supposed. It's just that I realize that we do fight too much. We get on each other's nerves. It's been physically tiring, even emotionally taxing, and for someone with an emotional range of a teaspoon, well, I'm having too many emotions." Ron finished his rant with a small grin at the end, but Harry was aware that it was a thought that might have been bothering his friend for a while now. He wasn't really used to seeing Ron's sensitive side; he was always the funny guy of their trio.

"I actually like what you said back there, Hermione would've been proud." Harry teased his friend again and Ron threw him a pillow and muttered that he wasn't helping, even so far as proclaiming that blokes aren't designed to have these _'heart to heart'_ talks. Which Harry only responded with a laugh. But then he remembered that if he would let their conversation end now, Ron wouldn't be getting a peace of mind and they might never have a chance to talk about this topic again.

"Maybe we're destined to be friends. Hermione doesn't get tired of looking out for us. We both are so reckless that we still need a babysitter despite are incredibly old age. You make us laugh and fill the silence in lazy afternoons. And I'm the middle guy that stops you both from killing each other."

"Yeah, that's probably it. When you told me to shut it, I realized Hermione and I had so many petty fights that were truly avoidable. You're a much better friend to her than I am."

"Ron-"

"Listen Harry, when I'm beside the two of you I feel so inadequate, like I don't fit in. You and Hermione, you're both brilliant at things you do. Take potions for example, you both excel at it-"

"I don't." Harry told Ron, and his friend gave him a confused look.

"Don't be modest Harry, you've already beaten Hermione now."

"I haven't, actually."

"I'm confused." Harry sighed. He really feels bad now, funny how conscience or one's ego can use the emotion guilt so well. It comes during unexpected moments and take so long to leave.

"Alright fine, but don't tell anyone, come here." Harry gestured for his friend to come sit with him, but Ron gave him an incredulous look.

"To your bed?" Ron asked Harry uncertainly and Harry gave Ron a look that clearly says that fact should be obvious to him. But Ron still looked quite doubtful.

"I'm not sitting on your bed." Ron had told Harry and Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"How else are we going to get privacy? I'm going to tell you a secret."

"Blokes don't share one bed." Ron had insisted and Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics.

"Honestly Ron? We're doing this now?"

"Fine." Ron grumbled and made his way towards Harry and took a seat on his bed. Harry casts a privacy charm around his bed and made sure no noise will escape their invisible bubble. He then proceeded to take the potions textbook from his trunk and handed it carefully to Ron who took it gingerly. Harry beckoned his friend to open it. At fist Ron didn't fancy reading a potions book so late at night, but then his blue eyes widened when he noticed just how different Harry's potions book was from his or anyone's for that matter.

"Bloody Hell mate! Does Hermione know?" Harry sighed and shook his head.

"She doesn't if she did, well you know how she'd react." Ron nodded his head in understanding but then he looked at Harry suddenly as if he just remembered something very important.

"Which reminds me, did you pass the sorting hat's test?"

"Yes I did." Harry answered Ron quite proudly.

"Don't you think it's strange that you did?" Harry was suddenly surprised by his friend's question, he didn't understand what his friend was implying.

"Why?"

"Like Hermione said, the hat is a master of Legilimency. Surely he'd know you cheated on your technical test and it would have told Dumbledore and Slughorn. Do you reckon the hat's gotten old and might have forgotten to mention it?" Ron asked Harry and for the first time Harry thought that Ron made sense. It was strange that they had allowed him to pass when the truth was that he didn't really pass the first test at all. Harry suddenly felt weary of hi success.

"The hat remembers all the students it has sorted, I doubt that's the case."

"Then, why did they let you pass?"

XXX

-September 9, 1996-

"Do we have homework tonight?" Ron asked his friends. They had just finished their last class together and were heading towards the Gryffindor tower to pass some time before dinner.

"I think just a Transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow and an Arithmacy homework that's due on Wednesday." Harry answered Ron quite happily. He finished the Transfiguration essay during the weekend and he still had two nights to finish the Arithmacy homework. Besides, Hermione happened to be very good with the subject, they could ask her help if they get confuse. Basically, they weren't very busy tonight.

"Great then! Which means we have the free time after dinner. Care for some wizarding chess game to pass the time?" Ron beamed at Harry, Harry was about to accept his friend's proposition when Hermione interrupted them.

"I have a better idea. Since you and Harry isn't too busy tonight, why don't the three of us head down to the library for some research." Hermione proposed and both boys looked quite grim. It was so rare for them to have an assignment free day especially during the school week, but it seemed like Hermione's being a buzz kill again.

"Research for what?" Ron had asked Hermione.

"For the ritual of course. It's on Friday, and Harry needs to be prepared, we wouldn't want anything to go wrong now do we?" Hermione calmly replied and Harry sighed. It was true he needed to prepare. Harry had read the handouts professor Slughorn had given him over the weekend. The notes contained the ingredients of the potion and instructions on how to make it, it also includes the steps during the ritual. He has read it and he's certain he has grown quite familiar with it, but not entirely.

"I don't think I'd be joining you." Ron told his friends and Harry almost looked disappointed that Ron gets to have more free time that he. On the other hand, Hermione merely accepted Ron's turning down of her invitation.

"I think I'll start on that Arithmacy assignment. Who knows, I might finish it and Harry could copy." Ron told them and friends were tempted to laugh.

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe you." Harry told Ron and his friend merely grinned at them and excused himself before heading towards the Gryffindor tower while Harry and Hermione took a different route.

"We both know he's not going to start on your homework." Hermione told Harry who merely grinned at her.

"Yeah. We both know you're the one who'll actually have to do it later." Harry teased his friend and Hermione rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Don't expect to be so lucky Potter. This time, I'm telling you I'd just show you how to solve it."

"That is until you get tired of our thick headedness and finally do our assignments for us." Hermione smacked Harry's shoulder and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. The two friends continued their way towards the library in a comfortable silence.

XXX

The two friends had been pouring over the tomes of books regarding the ritual, alongside the notes and handouts professor Slughorn had given them. Harry glanced at Hermione who was sitting across him. Her brows were furrowed in pure concentration as she scribbled down frantically. He almost smiled as he recalled the look of excitement in Hermione's face as she handed Madame Pince the note Professor Slughorn had provided them so that they may have access to the restricted section of the library. Hermione was giddy then and she absolutely radiated a glow that showed just how much she was absolutely looking forward to visiting that forbidden part of her _'kingdom'_.

When they finally entered the Restricted Area Harry had to call Hermione's attention twice as his friend apparently looked dazed as she scanned the different titles of the books across the bookshelves. When Hermione finally snapped out of her trance like state she was able to pull the list of books for reference and she and Harry managed to get those books. And they have been reaadiingg those books for some time now.

Harry glanced at the clock in the library and it showed that it was thirty minutes past seven. Dinner had started forty-five minutes ago and his stomach was slightly making noises. He glanced at his companion again and this time Harry saw that she was done scribbling her notes and was facing him.

"Alright, it seems like you already know what to do during the ritual. Now, let us proceed. The last step of the ritual is for you to soak the rose in a tub with the potion and water. You'll have to light sixteen candles or how many candles you want as each candle corresponds to the age you want for your rose. We then have to leave it overnight and let all the candles burn out. Now, when you visit it on the next day what should you expect?" Hermione asked Harry.

"That on the next day it's my perfect girl." Harry answered disinterestedly.

"And?" Hermione beckoned Harry to expound his answer more, but her friend just gave her a confused look and Hermione sighed.

"Honestly Harry, haven't you been reading? During the ritual you would provide some of your blood. Do you know why you have to?"

"Honestly? No." Harry told Hermione slightly annoyed that he was being scolded again. Hermione gave him a disappointed look.

"Have you actually studied this or not?"

"I tried memorizing the steps of the ritual. Sorry, I forgot to research the reasons as to why." Harry told Hermione bitterly. Sometimes he gets irritated when Hermione expects everyone to be as brilliant as she is. Hermione looked chastised and gave Harry an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair to you." Harry suddenly felt guilty. He knew Hermione was only trying to help him and here he was feeling sorry for himself for having to study and not yet eating dinner when he should be thanking Hermione for spending some time with him and helping him prepare for the ritual.

"I'll tell you why. When you offer some of your blood to the rose, you're actually giving it an essence of yourself." Hermione explained and Harry looked at her quite quizzically.

"Why would it need an essence of me?"

"So it can recognize you as its creator. The Jobberknoll Feather added in the potion makes your rose extremely faithful to you; as a result it will instantly recognize you and fall in love with you. So you won't be just expecting your perfect girl, but also your instant girlfriend. So don't be surprised if your rose throws herself all over you." Hermione explained and Harry merely nodded in understanding but having this topic with her suddenly made him curious as to the other parts of the ritual.

"The first part of the ritual requires me to take the Veritas serum before forming a list of all the qualities of my perfect girl right?"

"Yes. You'd be needing someone who asks you the questions and to take down notes as well."

"Why can't I form my own list in advance and why do I have to take the Veritas serum?"

"Because, when you form your own list in advance you might not create the right list. You see your subconscious and conscious mind are both active, but more so on your conscious mind. You might have this perfect girl in your head already but the truth is you might just be afraid to admit to yourself that you prefer other qualities than what you presume to be acceptable. You may have the tendency to be biased too, even when dealing with your own self. For example; you see a girl wearing a flimsy outfit leaving little to the imagination. You might say, I don't want a girl like that because she seems like a trollop, but secretly deep down you find her assets attractive and her confidence to wear that outfit as appealing. Of course, people have this sense of thinking themselves moral and would not admit even in the comforts of their own minds that they want a girl like that. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry merely nodded his head. He realized that one wouldn't get his perfect girl if she isn't someone one truly wants, and denying what you truly want because of restrictions of society and your own righteous beliefs might be in conflict with the purpose the ritual was trying to achieve. The Veritas serum helps one to create a true list.

"But, it's also good for you to prepare your own list in advance too."

"How about the hair? What does it do and why have you given me yours?" With this question Harry could see the uneasiness of his best friend. He found this quite peculiar as Hermione has been always so excited when explaining to them the answers to their questions. Hermione always loved to discuss academic questions, so seeing her now hesitate to answer that question of his was confusing him deeply.

"You can consider it as a trump card; a guarantee that you won't be falling for your rose."

"Why, what does the hair do?" Harry asked again, he wasn't sure why Hermione was so adamant at keeping that piece of information secret from him.

"Just trust me on this one Harry. Have I ever failed you?" Hermione told Harry and he merely sighed and accepted Hermione's explanation. He supposes he owes it to her.

"Thanks. And Harry, please don't try to find out what the lock of hair is for until the day of the ritual." Harry gave Hermione another confused look. He was about to refute her suggestion as well but then he saw the pleading in her brown eyes. She truly didn't want him to know its purpose. Harry has always trusted Hermione, she has always been right and he regrets the times he never did listen to her. Besides, keeping it secret from her that he cheated on his technical test was also making him think twice about rejecting her small request.

"Okay." Harry finally relented and with this Hermione smiled at him

"Great! I think we better head down and catch some dinner it's almost eight o'clock." Hermione told him, and Harry gratefully agreed and they packed up their things before heading down to eat.

XXX

-September 12, 1996-

"Hermione!" The Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around and saw their fellow Gryffindor and friend Neville Longbottom running towards them.

"Oh Neville, what is it? Do we have an emergency prefect meeting?" Hermione asked their slightly panting friend and fellow prefect. She and her friends were heading down to professor Sprout's office to ask her for one of her potted roses. After all, professor Slughorn had told them to pick up a rose he had requested from professor Sprout.

"I saw professor Sprout awhile ago and she asked me to give this to you three if I find you. She's in a meeting right now and asked me to tell you that you can get the rose in the greenhouse without her." Neville handed the key to Hermione. The three friends thanked Neville for his help before saying their goodbyes and heading their own way.

"This is sort of exciting don't you think?" Ron told the group as they arrived in the greenhouse and slowly opened the door. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, it was clear to them that everyone in their year was anticipating the result of the forbidden ritual. The ritual seemed so innocent, the question as to why such a seemingly small ritual was banned was something that puzzled most of them.

"Boys and their twisted sense of adventure, honestly this is a pretty useless project if you ask me, not to mention it's illegal. If the school really wants to teach us something worthwhile then they should immerse all its students as house elves even for a day and then let the student population decide how much fun they have being enslave. I'm pretty sure that would have been a better." Hermione replied and Ron was about to retort but decided to keep it to himself. The three friends finally found the potted red rose, it had a note tied to its leaf which says; '_to: Mister Potter'_.

"Okay, we're going to take this to the ritual room. And tomorrow afternoon I will cut it and detach some of the rose thorns for it is needed for the potion." Hermione told her friends. Harry carried the potted plant as they stepped out of the green house. The three friends then made their way back to the castle.

XXX

_-September 13, 1996-_

"Okay, have we got everything ready?" Professor Slughorn asked Hermione who was holding a checklist and going over the ingredients for the potion. It was now Friday afternoon and it has already been a week since the professor told her and Harry the news that they were allowed to perform this ritual. The anticipation for this day has been quite nerve racking for Hermione and sometimes when no one was looking she'd laughed a bitter laugh, she just knew that she dreaded this day.

"Yes professor, each ingredient has been measured and nothing seems to be missing." Hermione reported and the professor merely nodded. She had already placed the powdered Bicorn Horn, Boom Berry, Crocodile Heart, Dittany, Fairy Wings, Griffin Claw, Haliwinkles, Jobberknoll Feather, Knotgrass, Lacewing fly, Moonstones, Puffer fish eyes, rose thorns, Salpeter, Silver Weed, and Syrup of Hellebore in their respective vials and dishes.

"Do we have the right amount of Veritas serum?"

"Yes professor and it has already been diluted." Hermione answered once more as she glanced at the clock. Harry's Quidditch practice should be over by now. After classes Hermione had spent almost three hours with Professor Slughorn gathering materials and ingredients and measuring them patiently. She was particularly meticulous as she didn't want anything to go bad. Who knows what the rose would become if they got the measurements wrong probably instead of creating the perfect female it would create a hideous monster that Harry has to deal with for a week. Then again, that might not be so bad. Finally, the door opened and a panting school boy emerged and stepped inside the room. His hair was still wet from the quick shower he had just taken and probably mixed with a hint of sweat from running.

"I'm sorry I'm late."Harry announced as he looked at the table with the various ingredients and the lone red English rose in a glass vase.

"Should I go now professor?" Hermione suddenly asked professor Slughorn as she started cleaning up and gathering her belongings.

"Oh, yes Hermione thanks for all your help." The professor smiled at Hermione gratefully. But Harry looked quite confuse, he was so sure Hermione was staying, it was after all alright for her to remain.

"Wait! Hermione you're leaving?" Harry asked Hermione quite surprised.

"Oh, I've done my part already and besides from this point on it has to be you who creates the potion and professor Slughorn will just instruct you how to do it too, lest you forget. I've still got homework to do, so I better go now. I'll see you in a while." Hermione told Harry as she was busy arranging and gathering her things she was even barely looking at Harry; her motions just seemed to be in a jumbled rush. Professor Slughorn didn't even seem to mind as he himself was busy looking for something in his drawers, but Harry was aware that something was off with his best friend.

"Sure you don't want to stay and watch?" Harry asked Hermione once again but Hermione only shook her head in response and hurriedly left the room. Harry was very confused by Hermione's actions, it almost seemed like she was avoiding him. Even though he knew Hermione was against him making this potion, even if he knew she would be most likely asked to stand aside, and even if he knew that Hermione did have homework to do whose deadlines were most likely in two weeks time, he knew that Hermione would certainly not pass up the opportunity to witness an illegal ritual. She was naturally inquisitive and she loves learning too much to miss this. After years of friendship, that much Harry knows about her. That's why her leaving quite abruptly was completely odd. Yet Harry didn't have the luxury of time to worry more about Hermione's peculiar behavior as professor Slughorn now required his undivided attention.

"Now Harry, Let us begin. Please drink that glass of water over there. It is mixed with a small amount of diluted Veritas serum, this is essential for pre-ritual preparations." Harry did as he was instructed and gulped the water down. Harry was mildly surprised by the blandness of the taste since he was expecting even a hint of bitterness or saltiness that would make the presence of the truth serum known; but if there was, he hasn't tasted it.

"Now, tell me about your ideal girl Harry. For starters, can you tell me what she looks like?" It was then that Harry noticed a quick-notes quill floating beside professor Slughorn. Perhaps the professor has enchanted the quill to write down each detail he says. But Harry's fascination for the floating quill quickly vanished replaced by the thoughtfulness on his part.

What does his ideal girl look like?

Cho had been his first crush, she had beautiful porcelain white skin, and her hair was long, straight, shiny and black. She was certainly very pretty and if it wasn't for her being Cedric Diggory's girlfriend Harry would have tried asking her out. It's a good thing that he has moved on from crushing on her as both Cho and Cedric were still going strong. It'd be sad if he was still pining for her.

But now, who does he like?

Well, Lavender and the Patil twins were certainly pretty with their wonderful feminine physique, you can say they have the right curves at the right places; it was obvious he was attracted to them, who aren't actually? Even Luna had long pretty blonde locks, each time she hops around the corridors, her blonde hair seemed to be dancing behind her and glowing each time the sun shone upon it. Luna's hair was certainly lovely. And then there's Ginny. Ginny was slowly growing into a lovely girl. She had beautiful red straight hair that looked like the blazing fire in the daylight. She was also growing lovely feminine attributes that he and the other blokes seemed to be noticing lately. If she wasn't Ron's younger sister and dating Dean, then maybe he would have tried to ask her out.

"Physically? I like girls with straight hair, I don't have a particularly favorite color but blonde hair is nice, it's beautiful and glows when it get hits by the sun. Of course she should have an athletic built but still have curves in the right places you know, I'm not particularly fond of stick figures. I find doe like eyes to be really pretty and unique too." Harry said at once and he's surprised that he has even articulated his thoughts as he himself wasn't even aware he had this particular image of a girl in his head. Professor Slughorn merely nodded and kept an eye on the quick notes quill.

"How about eye color Harry?"

"I like deep chocolate brown ones." When Harry said the thing about brown eyes he was mildly surprised but maybe it's just like that since he always found brown eyes comforting like Hermione's, Ginny's and probably even Cho's.

"Hmm, how about on the inside?" The professor proceeded and Harry realized he didn't have to think about it, his tongue made the decision for him.

"Oh, she has to be friendly, loyal, assertive, strong willed and brave to stand up for what she believes in. She should have a great sense of humor and she has to be witty too. It would also be great if she's fun, that she loves Quidditch and we could go flying together. She should not be prejudiced, mean, arrogant or gossipy but she can be tough when provoked too. And I don't like girls who boss me around or nag, you know Hermione does that a lot, but still… anyway, I like a girl who is like a temptress, charismatic but not like a slag. I want a girl who can handle my mood swings, show me reason but not fight or disagree with me because that's just too troublesome but still keeps my feet on the ground. Lastly, she should be accommodating to people." As Harry said those things he could help but noticed that he's basing that personality from people he knew, and from them he judged what type of girl he likes or does not like, well at least romantically.

"Hmm… that's good now we just need a sample of your blood, and a lock of hair of the girl you think is most likely resembles your ideal girl." Harry's eyes widened in surprise, not because of the mention of the blood sample he has to give but because of the mention of the hair, the hair he has is Hermione's.

"Sir, hair?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Harry, do you think you still have time to get hair?"

"That won't be necessary professor I have a lock of hair with me." Harry said as he looked for Hermione's hair in his bag and handed the brown strands to professor Slughorn who took the hair carefully and placed it in a glass dish. He then gave Harry a clean silver knife which Harry used to cut his hand with, and the professor helped gather his blood and filled a small glass vial with it. They then proceeded to burn the list slowly and gathered its ashes.

Harry then started to make the Perfectus Femina potion. After the potion he had to say some enchanted spells on the rose before submerging it into a tub with lukewarm water and the potion. Finally, after three hours of being in the potion's room they were done. Harry felt magically drained and slightly hungry too after the whole ordeal.

"Alright Harry that seems to be it. You can go now and we will come and collect your rose tomorrow. For the time being, you can think of a name to give her."

"Alright professor."

"I suggest you get a good night's rest now and prepare for tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, professor." As Harry prepared to leave, Professor Slughorn called his attention once more.

"Harry, aren't you going to get that cut healed?" Professor Slughorn asked Harry as he pointed at Harry's bandaged hand.

"Oh, I reckon Hermione can get this fix for me tomorrow. Saves me a trip to the infirmary…" Harry readily reasoned, it came to him so naturally, maybe the Veritas serum still had an effect on him. It certainly was true though, Hermione did know how to heal minor and superficial wounds as he and Ron often get cuts or scratches during Quidditch practices or games, but mostly just out of their own recklessness. Maybe tomorrow when Hermione wakes up he'll ask her to check his wound.

"Very well then…" After saying goodbye to one another Harry finally left for Gryffindor tower.

XXX

When Harry stepped inside the common room, he wasn't really surprised to see it deserted, it was after all, late into the night. He was, however, surprised to see Hermione curled up on one of the sofas and sleeping without a blanket and just using the slowly fading fire from the fireplace for heat. He approached his friend and shook her to wake. At first, Hermione resisted but it only lasted for a second.

"Harry? How was it? Are you alright? Here I prepared a balm for your cut. Are you hungry? I saved a sandwich and a glass of milk for you." Hermione offered Harry as she was busy pushing the sandwich plate towards him and carefully removed the plaster of his cut to rub some balm on them. Harry smiled quite amused at Hermione's slight distress. She didn't even bother to straighten out her curls which were in disarray, the moment she woke, all her attention had been turned to him. He found that cute and quite pleasing that he always has her to worry about him.

"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Harry begun as he let Hermione tend to his wound.

"What is it?" Hermione answered as she wrapped his wound in a new and clean linen.

"Why did you give me your hair?"

"Oh, that…" Hermione's eyes were suddenly looking everywhere but his. It was apparent that she was nervous and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Well, the Perfectus Femina potion needed hair from a female you think closely resembles your ideal girl as they get some of that girl's essence and combine it with the qualities of the girl on your list, therefore creating a perfect balance of your ideal girl. Harry, I knew that by ingesting the Veritas serum you won't be able to cheat in creating the list of your ideal girl. So, I gave you my hair because I know you don't see me in that way. My hair would be the thing that tips the scales."

"You don't think I see you that way?" Harry asked Hermione quite surprised. He didn't know Hermione thought that way. Granted it was a question he has never asked himself too, but surely even close friends might have reached a point in their lives where they considered each other in the romantic sense. Didn't they?

"Of course not Harry, you'd be silly if you did. Anyway, I'm really tired now. Eat your sandwich, and then get some rest. Tomorrow we'll go to Madame Pomfrey so she can check your wounds if they're not better. Goodnight Harry."

"Hey, Hermione…" Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Harry.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Harry told Hermione sincerely, she truly has been a big help to him during the week even though she has been very vocal about her disdain with the ritual, she still stayed by his side and never wavered. Harry saw Hermione gave him a shy smile.

"You're welcome." Harry watched as she climbed up the stairs. He was suddenly feeling quite guilty as he thought about his previous session with professor Slughorn; some of the qualities he didn't like were based on Hermione's personality and for that he's thankful that she wasn't around when they were making the list.

XXX

_-September 14, 1996-_

"Harry, wake up!" Harry was pulled out of his dreamless sleep by the insistent shaking he was receiving. As he opened his eyes he flinched when he was blinded by the intense burning sunlight. It must be almost noon now. It was a Saturday and a lot of the Hogwarts students were either wasting the day away or taking brunch. Most would prefer dilly dallying in their beds, like what he was doing. There was more of that insistent shaking again.

Who in their right mind would try to wake him up?

"Harry! Hermione said I should pour water on you if you don't wake. Professor Slughorn is waiting for you…" Ron's voice echoed and Harry buried his head deeper in the pillow before groaning and facing his best mate.

"I don't recall having a Saturday date with the professor…" Harry replied before burying deeper into the comforts of his bed again.

"You don't have a date with the professor you have a date with your perfect girl, remember Harry?" It was those words that hit Harry like a ton of bricks, bollocks! He completely forgot about that. He scrambled off his bed and saw Ron's grinning face. Harry grabbed his glasses and looked at the time on his clock and it was almost nine o'clock. He lazily rubbed his eyes and noticed for the first time that his wound looked better and almost healed.

"I suppose you had breakfast?"

"Yeah, Hermione and I already ate, I wanted to wake you but she said you slept late last night. Don't worry, Hermione and I grabbed you a stack of toasts, you can eat after you showered." Ron told Harry reassuringly and Harry just nodded in understanding before finally stretching his limbs.

"Thanks, I better hurry now."

XXX

"I can't wait to see what she looks like!" Ron exclaimed as he, Hermione and Harry walked towards professor Slughorn's room. They were to meet the professor there before walking together towards the potions room.

"Oh, so are you always going to ask what the girl looks like before asking what she's like?" Hermione asked Ron pointedly and Harry rolled his eyes once more, why do his two friends always do this?

"No, what I meant was…"

"Guys, please? We're almost there." Harry looked at his friends meaningfully and was thankful that both Ron and Hermione seemed to have heeded his advice and kept mum until they arrived at the professor's office. Harry knocked three times before they heard the fast shuffling inside. The door creaked open to show the smiling face of Professor Slughorn. Among other things, he was carrying folded robes in his arms.

"Oh, it's good to see you three. Harry, are you ready?" Professor Slughorn greeted the friends and for a while there were exchanges of pleasantries before the group finally left for the potions room. Professor Slughorn tried to engage the youngsters in small talk but the anticipation has completely preoccupied them and so the walk was spent in half silence. Finally, they arrived in front of the cold wooden doors of the potions lab.

"Hermione, why don't you go in first and please take this with you." Professor Slughorn instructed Hermione who merely nodded before taking the white robes with her and stepping inside the alcove alone.

"Professor, are you sure it was safe for Hermione to go in there alone?" Harry asked as he gently fingered his wand inside his holster and attentively listened for any sound that might indicate danger for Hermione's safety. He was slightly worried he hasn't perfected the ritual and Hermione might face danger and she was all alone.

"It's perfectly fine Harry. Hermione knows what she's doing and what to expect. There's no danger really, just practicing decorum, that's all." The professor answered Harry which did nothing to elevate Harry's apprehension.

"Practicing decorum? Is this the _'ladies first'_ policy?" Ron asked the professor and Harry slightly jabbed Ron's chest with his elbow and Ron rubbed the assaulted part gently and turning to glare at Harry.

"Nope, it's the _'respect the privacy of women'_ policy." Professor Slughorn raised his eyebrow suggestively before knocking on the door and asking Hermione if they could come in.

"It's alright now professor." Hermione's short reply came and so the three of them slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There at the corner sitting on a stool with damp hair and in white robes was a girl; a very beautiful one at that. She looked about the same age as them with long golden thick and straight locks that fell and reached her waist. Her doe-like brown eyes were beautiful and framed by thick black lashes and defined eyebrows. Her skin was beautiful, fair, and simply glowed in the sunlight like the inside of a white shell. She was just so utterly magnificent. Both Harry and Ron have had their jaws falling open to the ground.

The girl stood up from her chair, and once her brown eyes locked with Harry's green ones her beautiful face was graced by a jovial smile as she raced from her end of the room and towards Harry. She jumped at him and hugged him tightly some of her blonde wet hair was sticking at the corners of his neck. It almost felt like Hermione's hugs when they see each other again after the summer breaks. When the girl finally released him from the hug she looked intently at Harry touching his face as if he was clay and was slowly being sculpted by her delicate and soft hands.

"Hi Harry." The girl greeted him and for a moment Harry disentangled himself from her and turned to the professor with a confused look on his face.

"Your blood, Harry. She recognizes it and therefore she knows and loves you already. It's like you're her only magnet, she's pulled to you by design." Professor Slughorn told Harry, and Harry remembered Hermione's small warning days before, he briefly wondered if the girl was going to cling and gush at him like a gum stuck in one's hair.

"Hey Harry, what would you name her?" Professor Slughorn's voice once again interrupted Harry's thoughts and Harry was left to wonder what he was going to name his rose. It seemed too easy to just say _'Rose'_ but that's rather unoriginal. Bollocks, he should have thought of a name days ago as he has completely forgotten it.

"Ella, it means beautiful." Hermione's words echoed inside Harry's ear. She had whispered it to him, he wasn't even aware that Hermione was by his side. It never seizes to amaze him how well Hermione read him and always seemed to know what he needed. He smiled at her gratefully and she only shrugged in return but flashed him a small smile too.

"Ella, her name is Ella."

XXX

**AN:** So okay, the inspiration for this story is that when I read fanfics here where Harry is asked to describe his perfect/ideal girl it always is the exact replica of Hermione, or points to her. I however believe otherwise, yes it may be true that his ideal girl have Hermione's qualities but I don't believe it would be all, plus, you cannot deny the fact that Hermione has annoying qualities too.

So what do you think will happen next? Will Harry fall for Ella? Will Hermione get along with Ella who basically has some of her qualities?

**REVIEW. For comments, suggestions, or complaints. TY.**


	5. Ella

**AN:** Sorry for the super late update. I'm not ganna lie reasons for long update is because I recently wrote a long oneshot, and not to mention school's a buzz kill. I mean classes start at 7:00am, how cruel can they be? When I get home I'm so sleepy and tired, not to mention we have tests every day. UGH! That and I'm a lazy ass. So sorry for that.

Also I recently asked on my oneshot who would be willing to BETA for me, and no one offered. LOL. I guess I'm hopeless that way. I guess I have to learn how to proofread. Aye?

I tried to make this chapter interesting (again adding new scenes to the original 2k chapter) so I hope you like it. If you have any complains please drop it off at the review box. Thank you for being patient.

Enjoy!

XXX

"Well, I think it's time for you to leave as Ella still hasn't finished dressing." Hermione announced to the group and both Harry and Ron blushed as they realized that Hermione was right, Ella was clothed in nothing but the white robes professor Slughorn has procured for her.

"Thank you for that reminder Ms. Granger. Let us allow Ella to get dressed come Mister Potter and-?" Professor Slughorn looked at Ron, who for his part had mildly turned crimson, whether it was out of feeling offended or insulted, no one could tell really.

"Weasley. Ron Weasley sir." Ron answered the professor and the latter only nodded.

"Right, come along gents." As the professor and the two boys begun to leave the room, Ella had called for Harry.

"It's alright Harry, we'll wait for you outside." Professor Slughorn reassured the young lad before he and Ron closed the doors behind them. Only Harry, Ella and Hermione were left behind. The two friends wore masks of confusion directed at Ella, but the girl only looked calm and composed.

"What is it Ella?" Harry asked the rose he had just recently turned into a girl. Although, he suspects he has slightly understood what was going on, the feeling of having Ella was all too new to him. To be honest, he still doesn't know what to make of the situation he has found himself in; it seemed too bizarre, which is strange since nothing is too queer in the magical world. And yet here he is, stuck in a place of uncertainty and slight discomfort, Fate must be laughing at his flightiness for it was only moments ago that he had been so excited.

"I only wanted to ask if you want to stay. Maybe you can help me dress? Or would you prefer to just watch?" Ella had asked him in a teasing tone that had made him blush. Any boy in his position would have found the invitation thoroughly tempting though.

"Don't be absurd! He needs to leave. If you need any assistance I am here. You are leaving, aren't you Harry?" Hermione had asserted, her features threatening to break into a glare that was directed at both Ella and Harry. And frankly, making Hermione angry was something Harry had so adamantly avoided ever since they've been friend years ago.

"Yes, I am leaving. After all, it is proper decorum." Harry had announced with finality as he moved to leave the area, but Ella's voice had once again stopped him in his tracks.

"Decorum? If I gave you consent, would it then be proper?" Harry could feel himself gaping at Ella. The girl's abrasiveness has completely shocked him, she was too forward and he wonders if he had wanted her to be so, or if just truly held no reservations when it comes to their makers. Harry swore he saw Ella smirked at him.

"Of course not! Harry has enough sense not to. Don't mistake him to be anything less than a gentleman." By this time it was apparent that Hermione has grown annoyed and Harry could feel something brewing in the air. It suddenly became very hot inside the room.

"Hermione's right, I don't want to-" Harry had begun only to be cut off by Ella again.

"Do you then find me unattractive? Do you have any complains? Could it be my pale skin, or is it my uninspired eyes? Or are my feminine attributes not to your liking?" Ella by this time had approached Harry closer, and the latter felt like a gazelle being trapped by a lioness.

"You're feminine attributes are very attractive. And not that I don't appreciate the offer, really I do-" Harry stammered, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence since it was now Hermione who has rudely interrupted him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him and gave him a look of disapproval, sensing the warning message of his friend's stance and tone, Harry merely gulped and nodded his head in agreement.

"Right, sorry. Really I mustn't, so I'll leave…" Harry quickly opened the door and almost dashed out of the room. When Hermione and Ella were both finally alone the latter had begun to laugh quite heartily. While the former huffed in annoyance and muttered to herself before opening one of the cupboards to retrieve the bag of clothes she had left there yesterday. As Hermione was done, she stared at her companion who still had mirth playing in her brown eyes, Hermione was not pleased, not pleased at all that Ella seemed to enjoy her playfulness with Harry.

"You mustn't tease him." Hermione told Ella and the latter had raised her eyebrow at her before approaching Hermione almost challengingly.

"What' the harm? He seemed to have enjoyed." By this Hermione had stopped arranging the clothes and completely faced Ella.

"You have embarrassed him and made him feel uncomfortable. Harry's not used to such forwardness. Keep in mind that not everyone has your confidence."

"Confidence you say? Maybe it's only you Hermione who believes that a lady waits and not chases. But at this age let me assure you men like attention too. It gives them, as you say, confidence." Ella told Hermione pointedly and finished it with a grin. Hermione however wasn't letting Ella have the last word in their little tête-à-tête.

"It is not confidence Ella, rather I reckon it's arrogance. But Harry isn't like that and you should know that of him, he is after all, your maker." By this Ella merely smiled at Hermione and reached across her, and curled her fingers against one of Hermione's brown locks, but Hermione had took a step back taking her brown curls with her and making Ella smirk as the brunette hair slipped out of her grasp.

"You seem to forget I am but the canvass; the colors brought by my painter's brush strokes. What I am he has intended, known and made. I believe I have the right and sensibility to act as myself." By this statement Hermione had no answer, since she was right. Ella was Harry's dream girl who was merely stained by her own essence. Those traits she had so clearly prized about herself was something she could see inside of Ella, and she is dismayed since those same things are what infuriates her about Harry's rose the most. Could Fate truly be so cruel?

"Perhaps you are right Ella, enough about this. Let us move on to your apparel. I have recently bought undergarments for you when professor Slughorn gave me permission to shop for some of the ingredients for the potion. And I think my shirt would fit you. Now as for the trousers, you have longer legs than mine, but-"

"Thank you Hermione, but may I ask? Do you tend to distract when you have no more arguments." Hermione sighed Ella was truly testing her patience.

"No, I tend to change the subject to emphasize that I have let go of the argument, as should you."

"For someone who has a vocabulary as wide as Oxford's-"

"Ella please! Do you roses take this long to dress? If you know how to debate surely you know how to button a shirt. If yes, then I'll leave you to it." Hermione pushed pass through Ella and angrily stormed off outside the room and slamming the doors behind her as she went. As she stepped out she noticed that she had slightly caught Ron off guard as he had a look of horror and surprise painted on his face when he saw her. But then it turned into worry and confusion when he saw Hermione leaning against a wall. The two friends were alone, as both Harry and the professor had left just moments ago. Ron was slightly worried about Hermione's furrowed brows and her anger driven stares casted on the marble floors.

"I thought you were going to help her dress?"

"I find she talks more than she moves. It's annoying actually. Where are the professor and Harry?"

"Well, professor Slughorn wanted to give Harry some last reminders. What were the two of you talking about anyway, you look quite upset?"

"I was chiding her for teasing Harry."

"Teasing Harry? Was that why he was blushing when he came out?" Hermione rolled her eyes and begun crossing her arms in front of her.

"That girl has no sense of propriety. She openly flirts with him. Honestly!"

"I'm sure Harry didn't mind."

"Excuse me?"Ron visibly flinched as Hermione was casting him one of her famous looks that clearly told him _'you dare speak of it to me'_. Nonetheless he squashed the thoughts of self preservation and decided that Hermione needed to listen to reason, rather his version of it.

"Think about it. A drop-dead-gorgeous girl, almost Veela-like flirts with you. I'm sure even if you're swinging for the other team any bloke would be quite flattered."

"You and your ability to put whims first. Truly, I blame it on testosterone." Hermione told Ron grinning slightly, and when he realized his friend was attempting to make a joke he decided to indulge her.

"We're biologically designed that way, and you know what happens to those who try to fight nature." By this Hermione laughed slightly, but then she turned somber once more. She had turned to look at Ron again.

"Do you really prefer forward girls?" Ron gave her a quizzical look before answering.

"Myself in particular or general?"

"General." Ron looked at her thoughtfully and after a minute he seemed to have worked out an answer for Hermione.

"Well, we take what we can get, I supposed. Forward girls are easy to spot and they make their intentions quite clear. With girls who aren't it's quite hard for us, since they're friendly at best, indifferent at worst and most of the time they're civil and treat us casually that we get the impression that that's how they treat common men. How are we to know we are special to them?"

"What if she's just shy? Can't you read the subtlety of her actions? Or must she really point it out to you; wear a placard that professes her undying love, would it be only then that you'll see her?" With this Ron had grown silent once more. Ever since his talk with Harry a week ago he had tried to be careful around Hermione, he had wanted to be kinder to her and see if they're friendship is built on something, something that isn't composed of fighting, insults and having Harry as a mutual friend. They have always been stubborn and with them having different opinions and clashing personalities it's truly no wonder why they easily get on each other's nerves.

"Girls are pretty hard to read. And since we're aware we've never been good with the art, we're afraid to misread." By this Ron has earned a pleased smile from Hermione.

"That was rather insightful. I like this conversation. Might I claim I have rubbed off on you?" Hermione teased him and Ron rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Not likely. I'd like to think I achieved it on my own."

"Oh, very well then. Thanks Ron." The two friends exchange grins quite pleased for the first time that they had an argument that was resolved and didn't escalate to a fight.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Ron broke the silence with his question and with this Hermione raised an eyebrow at his vagueness.

"Tell who what?" Ron was about to answer when they heard a footsteps and a familiar baritone.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry had arrived carrying a leather notebook with him. The two friends shrugged and began to cast their attentions at their newly arrived friend.

"What did the professor say?" Hermione had asked Harry.

"He had advised me to keep a journal of my experience with Ella, since on the twenty-fourth I am going to deliver a speech about this whole ordeal."

"Well, isn't that just brilliant mate?" Ron gave Harry a look of sympathy and the latter nodded his head in agreement.

"Makes me feel like I shouldn't have signed up for this."

"If there's one redeemable thing about this, then it's for Harry to develop his public speaking skills." With Hermione saying this, Ron snickered and Harry almost laughed.

"Only you'd think that. Will you help me Hermione?" Harry asked his friend who merely nodded her head.

"Thanks. Where is Ella?"Harry asked his two friends and it was Ron who answered him.

"Hermione left her to her own devices."

"Does she know how to dress by herself?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, if she knows how to think then she knows how to move." Hermione told them rather defensively.

"I was merely being curious as to her limitations and such." Harry reasoned out.

"Besides Hermione, what does learning how to think have to do with learning how to move?" Ron asked Hermione and the latter gave the former a pointed look before answering.

"It is said thinking is the hardest job."

"In what book?" Ron continued to implore and Hermione had glared at him, she was about to retort when the doors opened and Ella immerged. The four of them had decided to head towards the Gryffindor Tower and wait there until lunch. During their walk Harry had lead the group with Ella clinging against his arm. All the while Hermione has been sending glares at their backs and Ron merely smiled at his friends' corresponding predicaments.

XXX

During their walk they encountered Neville who was instructed by professor McGonagall to help the friends introduce Ella to their fellow Gryffindors. The group along with Neville walked towards the Tower in an occasional silence.

"So, is she really Harry's girlfriend?" Neville had asked them as they were nearing the Gryffindor Tower.

"Actually-" Harry's answer was cut off by Ella.

"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you Neville."

"It's a pleasure. I bet there's going to be a ruckus when we introduce her." Neville informed them.

"That's why we're so thankful for your help." Hermione had told him and Neville smiled at them.

"Of course I would. Even if professor McGonagall didn't say so, after all you are my friends."

"Good man!" Ron told Neville as he patted him on the back.

"By the way Hermione, we have to leave soon. Professor McGonagall has invited all the prefects for lunch today." Neville told Hermione who merely sighed.

"That's code for an emergency meeting right?" Neville had merely nodded.

"I hate those meetings especially since Malfoy is sure to be there." Hermione complained once more and Ron decided to pipe in.

"How that bloody git managed to snag a badge still puzzles me."

"He won't be there later. His prefect status has been suspended for two weeks for _'conduct unbecoming of a prefect'_. McGonagall has seen him pranking some of the underclassmen earlier today, she got furious and sentenced him to a whole day of detention and warned him that another offense would lead to the consideration of revoking his prefect status altogether." Neville had informed them.

"Serves him right." Harry told the group he was quite pleased with that information after all, everyone takes pleasure in the demise of one's nemesis. Don't they?

Finally, they arrived in the Gryffindor Tower and once they did, everyone's attention was captured by Ella. At first there was complete shock on the faces of their housemates, and then it quickly turned into buzzes of whispers and murmurs, some were even asking questions at the group regarding Ella. Hermione, Neville and some of the prefects present in the area worked together to get everyone to settle down. Thankfully, when everyone seemed to have taken their seats, Hermione and Neville decided to take the lead in introducing Ella.

"Alright everybody, I'm sure you've heard about our little potions project. This is her…her name is Ella. And well she's, uhm…" Hermione had begun but Ella had done her the favor of finishing her sentence, or not.

"I'm Harry's girlfriend."

"Technically that's it, but, okay she is Harry's girlfriend." Hermione told them reluctantly and Ella looked quite pleased.

"Continuing on Ella would be staying with us, and we should consider her as part of our family. So please make her feel welcomed." Neville announced.

"Thank you Neville. If you have any complains about her, you can approach Neville or me, if not then the other prefects will do."

"I don't think I'll be causing any harm Hermione." Ella told everyone with a smile and a few of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're just setting up some guidelines Ella. Are there any questions?" Hermione asked the group and Ginny who was sitting with Dean raised her hand and Hermione had answered her.

"Where will she be staying?"

"She'll be sleeping with me and my dorm mates, professor McGonagall will provide a bed for her and will send it later this day." Hermione had answered.

"Any other questions?" Neville had asked and Cormac McClaggen who was standing at the corner didn't even bother to raise his hand.

"Potter is she really your girlfriend?" With this Harry looked taken aback. He was about to answer but Ella beat him to it.

"Yes I am."

"Sorry beautiful, but I was talking to Potter." Cormac told Ella and looked at her appraisingly before casting his attention back towards Harry.

"Uhm, I think so, at least for a week." Harry told Cormac honestly and he couldn't help but feel infuriated by the sight of the older boy snickering at him.

"Not bad at snagging that one Potter." By this time Cormac's attention shifted to Hermione.

"So Granger, finally fancy a date?" With this Hermione look disgusted.

"Fancy a _'No'_ McClaggen?" Hermione told Cormac bitterly and with this some of their house members erupted in laughter and Neville once again called them to settle down. After this Seamus had raised his hand.

"I was wondering if Harry could teach us to make someone like her? I mean, it would be cool to have one of her."

"That's rather confidential." Harry answered Seamus, but he had pleaded with him along with the other guys in the room. Finally, Hermione decided to step in.

"Seamus, a permit from the ministry must first be procured to perform the ritual. Secondly, please show some sense of chivalry and respect in regards to treating Ella. I believe that is due to her." With this Seamus had hastily apologized to Ella who had welcomed it.

"Right, so are there relevant questions in the house? If there is none, we are calling all the prefects since Professor McGonagall has invited us for lunch, now back to your knitting everyone."

With this the session has ended and Hermione, Neville along with other prefects filed out of the common room. And Ron, Harry and Ella were left surrounded by sounds of congratulations and questions. It truly was looking out to be a long day.

XXX

"_Wow Harry, she's so beautiful!"_

"_If I had known I'd get a girlfriend like her I would have done better in the test."_

"_Harry you're so lucky!"_

Harry has had enough of those words already. It seemed like hours, before he finally found a broom closet to hide. It wasn't easy looking for an empty one.

Everywhere he went guys would approach him and comment on how lucky he was. At first it was fun showing off such a pretty girl on his arm like a big accessory as he strutted along the corridors like the epitome of envy, but then it got tedious and annoying. It didn't help that Ella was so friendly, accommodating and seemed to be such a people person. If Harry didn't know better he'd think she was an attention seeker, but really he should blame himself he asked for the friendly, nice and seductive qualities she possessed.

It wasn't just the mafia crowd that he was running away from. Even Ella was becoming such a pain. She was far too clingy and sweet for his taste. She always fawned over him to the point he felt like he is being smothered in the arms of a fangirl, and he certainly never had one of those. It was new. He always wondered what it would feel like if a gorgeous girl worshipped the ground he walked on, certainly that would boost his manly pride, but to actually have a goddess that seemed to posses veela like allure was just plain troublesome. Hence was why the impromptu escape plan was formed, he just needed a breather and a moment of nice peace and quiet for awhile, the attention was just getting too much.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the broom closet's door. Harry had a moment of panicked, could Ella have found him already?

"Harry, I know you're in there and I have the map." Hermione's voice from outside echoed and Harry quickly opened the door and pulled Hermione inside with him.

"Did anyone follow you here?" Harry asked Hermione. In the dark he can barely see Hermione's face, just her hazy silhouette staring in front of him; he could hear her sigh though.

"No one did. When your girlfriend came into the common room asking for you, hysterically, might I add, I asked Ron to fetch your map. Then I told him to entertain Ella whilst I go looking for you. Why did you leave her Harry?" Harry sighed in relief before sitting on the cold stone floor, he felt Hermione sitting down across of him.

"I don't think I should have added charismatic, friendly and people person on the list. She's so comfortable in the spotlight, and I'm not. And she's not my girlfriend."

"Technically, she is. Harry, there's nothing wrong with having influence over people. Those aren't such bad qualities, you just haven't given her enough of a personality, and if she's friendly and charismatic what would you have her do with them? Remember, you asked for her."

"Do you like her?" Harry asked Hermione as he looked at his hands almost quite ashamed. Just almost. And because of this he wasn't able to gauge out Hermione's reaction.

"I haven't really gotten to know her enough. But I think she's too friendly and abrasive for my taste. And too chatty, she just laughs at absolutely ridiculous jokes. I've seen the two of you awhile ago talking with Ginny and Ron about Fred and George's new products and how you're willing to put them into good use. You seemed to be having fun then. What happened?"

"Oh, she's fun and she's funny, but then she gets too clingy."

"But Harry, she loves you. Can you really hate someone for showing you how much she cares? She's a rose programmed to instantly fall for you, unconditionally. She's a rose with no emotions, only for you. Can you blame her if that's the only way she knows to show you how much you mean to her?"

"I thought you didn't want me to fall for her?" Harry asked Hermione almost mad at her. Why was she taking Ella's side, and shouldn't she celebrate? After all, she was the one who was so adamant to endorse the _'Harry must not fall in love' _campaign.

"I don't, I just don't think it's right for you to treat her that way. You should have seen her in the common room; she was in tears asking everyone to help look for you. She's not going to last Harry, you might as well get to know her before she leaves. And treat her well too."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I took the veritas serum and I said things about what my ideal girl is like and what she isn't. She's my perfect girl but why do I feel estrange towards her, if she's truly the one I wanted, shouldn't I be wanting to know her?"

"Maybe because she's not the girl you need. We can live without our wants not without our needs. Like what people say, _'don't marry someone who you can live with, marry someone who you cannot live without'_. Or maybe, you just didn't fall for your ideal girl. Or maybe it's-" Hermione told Harry plainly not bothering to finish her statement. Harry sighed once more, and laughed bitterly, it seemed like he was sighing a lot these days.

"You're going to make me apologize to her aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And I also came looking for you since I recalled you needed my help with Transfiguration. We're behind schedule and you know I can't afford to waste time. So come on!" Hermione quickly stood up and dusted her skirt before offering her hand to Harry and helping him stand up.

"Hermione, thanks."

As Hermione and Harry stepped out of the broom closet and started to make their way towards the Gryffindor tower they encountered Luna Lovegood skipping and hopping along the corridors and they could hear her soft humming as she went. The moment the pair locked eyes with the eccentric younger girl, Luna had stopped to greet them.

"Hello Harry and Hermione."

"Hello, Luna I didn't see you at lunch today." Harry told Luna who stared at him quite dreamily as if recalling the day's events.

"Oh, yes. I was out in the forest trying to search for the arialieu fleur."

"What's that Luna?" Hermione had asked. And Luna turned to Hermione quite glad that she had asked her a question.

"They're rare flowers that are said to turn up during the virgin's month and only on the thirteenth hour. My father and I are going to study them once I find one. But it's quite challenging since no one has seen them but they're said to bring good things to those who takes possession of it."

"Maybe you should ask Neville to help you; he's quite knowledgeable with plants." Hermione had suggested and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Yes you are quite right. I think I would. By the way Harry, I heard you have a new girlfriend now." Luna told Harry and the young girl didn't notice the sudden discomfort of her friend.

"Oh you know about that."

"Everyone's talking about her. Although, I must say I feel sorry for you." Luna told Harry with her air of nonchalance.

"Why is that Luna?"

"Well, Daddy always said having a relationship during this young age is not advisable. Since our brains aren't fully developed yet, the springxlyn fearies; a cousin of nargles are deeply attracted to us. They're quite playful creatures and they can be quite mean. They like to toy with people's emotion and beguile the mid, their specialty is confusing the brain with matters of the heart. That is why they say young love is quite foolish, so easy to fall and break."

"Oh, that sort of makes sense." Harry agreed, and Hermione nodded her head.

"I don't know if that is true, but if it is, it's a convenient excuse for youth's fickleness."

"Oh, but there are exceptions of course. Some of us are blessed by the bumbellecoras. Bumbellecoras are said to bless young love. They help people find their true love at a young age. You should know this Harry as your parents were blessed by bumbellecoras, and it is said bumbellecoras are fond of the children of the couples they blessed too. Maybe you're one of the lucky ones." Harry grinned at Luna cheekily.

"Who knows right?"

"Yes truly, maybe I'll see her this dinner. See you all till then." Luna told them and after they made their goodbyes they went their separate ways.

XXX

"Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Ella asked Harry the moment he stepped inside the common room, whilst enclosing him in a tight and bone crushing hug that could rival Hermione's.

"I'm sorry I left you but I needed to go somewhere alone. I hope you forgive me." Harry told her sincerely, suddenly feeling quite ashamed to have made her worry.

"Of course you're forgiven Harry." Ella told Harry as she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed at that, even if he did find Ella somewhat annoying that was a sweet gesture, one could simply not refuse it.

"Glad you're back mate. She truly was worried about you. Anyway, care for a fine Saturday evening's wizarding chess game?" Ron asked him while grinning in excitement. Although Harry knew he could and would never beat Ron at a game of chess it was always fun to play it. He was about to accept Ron's invitation when Hermione spoke for him.

"Oh no Ronald Weasley, Harry here has promised to study for tonight. Unlike you who would rather pick the profession of a Quidditch player, Harry has decided he wants to become an Auror like his dad and to reach his dream he needs high marks. So Harry won't be playing tonight, why don't you go ask Neville?" Hermione suggested and Harry sighed in frustration, he truly wouldn't have minded spending an hour losing to Ron.

"Why don't you let Harry play, Hermione? It's a weekend; he still has plenty of time to study. Can't you see Harry wants to play with Ron?" Ella told Hermione and the latter looked annoyed.

"Ella, Harry needs to study. The key to success is preparation, if you fail to prepare then prepare to fail. You have to work hard to get high grades." Hermione tried to explain to Ella patiently but the latter girl completely looked undeterred.

"But Harry's smart. Don't you think he's smart enough that he needs to study all the time?"

"I know Harry's smart, we just need to hone his potential."

"Harry's not a race horse Hermione, he's a human being with an interest other than books." Ella had told Hermione defiantly and it was clear on Hermione's face that she has been greatly offended. Some of the people in the common room were starting to pay them heed.

"Are you insulting me or books?"

"I didn't know you were as thick as Hogwarts A History." Ella told Hermione with a slight smirk on her face, this only infuriated Hermione more. The tension between the two girls was heavily glaring at everyone's faces. Harry and Ron looked at each other asking themselves what they should do; oddly they found their Gryffindor courage to have faltered and left them.

"You know what, why am I even arguing with you? You don't even understand. You don't realize how important studying is for Harry's future. I am only looking out for his best interest."

"As do I, but I hardly think a day spent for playing instead of studying could ruin Harry's future." By this point people in the common room seemed to grow silent as they were witnessing the bubbling commotion. Harry and Ron noticed this, but it seemed like they didn't want to get involved in the fire the girls had caught themselves in that and they were deathly afraid of intervening.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand since you don't have to worry about your future." Hermione retorted back and by this time she was positively livid. She almost looked as mad and as annoyed as she is when she and Ron have their big fights.

"I know I only have a week to live Hermione. I don't have feelings, I only do for Harry, and if you think you can hurt me with words then you're wrong. The fact is you're the one who's getting hurt. Don't be such a buzz kill; let your friends have some fun."

"Are you insinuating I am not fun? What's more I am not some sensitive bimbo you walking Barbie doll!"

"Enough!" Harry shouted at the two of them and at once the two girls were silenced. Hermione was on one side with clenched fist so tight her knuckles turned white and her face was red and furrowed in an angry scowl. It was clear that Hermione was mad and probably offended by Ella. If that stance was directed at Ron and Harry then they probably would have cowered in fear. But Ella just remained unruffled, there was no trace of fear even regret on her face, she was just standing there with a barely human expression.

"Fine, Harry doesn't need to study because he's bloody talented. Unlike me who has to work hard, burry my face in tomes of books and exert more effort on my studies as if the world is going to end if I don't. Harry on the other hand can pass without even trying. So yeah, studying only applies to ungifted people like me. Harry can go play with Ron." Hermione turned away and walked towards the direction of the girl's dormitory. Harry couldn't help but notice her still clenched fist and the shaking of her shoulders as she went. It made him feel somewhat responsible as it was Ella who offended her, Ella who was his creation.

"Hermione, wait." Harry called at the retreating form of his friend. Hermione stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face any of them.

"It's okay Harry, I'm going up my dorm now I still have homework to do that's due in two weeks. See, it takes me two weeks to finish a single essay while you can just do it the night before it's due." Hermione then made a run up the stairs, not once looking back.

"Hermione…" Harry tried to call once more but she didn't listen, and finally only the sound of her door closing served as her response.

"Why did you do that?" Harry turned to glare at Ella, and the few people inside the common room had gathered to see the commotion seemed to have realized the remaining tension in the room and just kept quiet. Harry was once again reminded that he hated the attention he was getting this day. With the scene Ella and Hermione had caused their fight was bound to make its way to Hogwarts' rumor mill by morning.

"Harry, I was only trying to help, Hermione was…"Ella tried to reason but Harry wasn't in the mood to listen to her. He felt that if he stayed in the same room as her he might truly hurt her.

"Hermione's my friend; I've known her longer than you. I value her opinion more than yours." Harry said as he too slowly walked up the stairs, not once sparing Ella a glance and slammed his door so hard that everyone in Gryffindor must've heard it. For awhile no one made a sound, but then they started talking about the incident amongst themselves.

"What the hell is a Barbie doll?" Ron asked Neville as he decided to play chess with him who merely shrugged. None of them dared enter the boys' dormitory to let Harry cool down. Merlin knows Harry can be quite moody and dangerous when he's angry. He glanced at Ella who once again didn't have much emotion on her face as if she has never known pain, sadness, grief or loss, but still maybe something is real inside her. Ron sighed; maybe Barbie doll was a muggle term for evil woman or something just as vile.

XXX

Harry kicked his trunk as he stepped inside his room and ruffled his dark locks in frustration before finally sitting down on his bed. He rubbed his temples soothingly as he felt a headache slowly creeping in him.

"Why the hell do I want assertive, strong willed and brave girls?" Harry told himself as he removed his glasses and finally let himself fall into the comforts of his bed. Harry thought that so far his first day with Ella hasn't been too pleasant. Her attractive looks and friendly personality seemed to have drawn more attention to him that he recently found he was uncomfortable with. And now, because Ella knew he didn't really like studying with Hermione, she had tried to give him what he wanted, therefore insulting and hurting Hermione in the process. Harry laughed a bitter laugh, isn't this what he wanted?

Isn't she whom he asked for?

But then Ella reminded him strongly of Hermione too. Her hugs, her concern and caring nature towards him reminded him so much of her, although Hermione wasn't too clingy. Even Ella's controlling nature and biting insults seemed to have been gotten from Hermione.

Ella, after all has strands of Hermione's hair in her so this shouldn't come off as a surprise. But Ella doesn't nag or boss him around like Hermione does. And she lets him do what he wants to do unlike Hermione who sometimes serves as his to-do-list and conscience. What does this all mean? Does it mean Hermione's not his ideal girl? Could Hermione be right? Had she rightfully given him her hair to make sure he wouldn't fall for his rose? But then why…

Why does he still side with Hermione? Why, why do Ella and Hermione seem so different too?

XXX

**AN:** I have to share this quote…I recently received it as GM by a friend, although I type the _'barbie doll'_ reference months before I received the quote.

"_**Searching for the perfect girl? Look for Barbie."**_

So we got to see Ella's first day and already there's tension slowly building. I wonder what will happen next?

What are your thoughts on the charas? Especially Ella? Any complains?

Review. Till next time.


	6. Thorn

**AN:** Hi everyone slowly for the long wait. I still had my finals so yeah.

**Announcement:** Guys! I finally have a BETA and her name is **lavanyalabelle**! Please welcome her and give her a warm round of applause for she had so kindly beta-ed this for me! I'm so excited as this is my first Beta-ed chapter and she might Beta my next oneshot which I'm so excited to write, which is also one of the reason why I want to finish PF soon so I can write **'Inklesss Pen'**.

**Share:** This is irrelevant but I'm finally on **portkey**, so yeah I'm transferring my stories here to there and maybe doing a few edits and adding scenes to them like making **'3 Doors'** more harmonious…but it's still all up in the air so we'll see. BTW: My poll has to reach 20 votes when I post the next chapter and if still didn't reach, then I might not, if I do then I might post the third part on portkey, so…but it's just plans I don't know if it'll materialize. LOL.

XXX

-September 16, 1996-

Harry opened his eyes groggily and shifted in his bed. At first he was disoriented and slightly bewildered as to why it was so dark in his dorm. He wondered if it was still night or if he had been sleeping for far too long. He turned his head to the side and saw hazy droop like silhouettes of black and that's when he remembered that he had drawn his curtains to a close before his dorm mates came in last night. Realising this, he first stretched his limbs as he made a move to open the drapes and he flinched as he was momentarily blinded by the sudden and unwelcome rushing of sunlight which was pouring through and spreading across his bed covers; meeting his eyes that were still sensitive from being asleep. He reached out for his trademark round spectacles and put them on, the blurry unrecognizable shapes finally falling into their respective places, no longer dancing infront of him, now they stood still, too still. He glanced around his room and realized that he was all alone. His friends must be in the Great Hall for breakfast. Sighing slightly, Harry made a move to shower and dress.

Harry was in the shower and letting the warm water cool him off. He had it rough last night and he found the massaging of the hot pounding water against his back quite therapeutic. He was preoccupied by the thoughts of Hermione and Ella and the show they had put on last night. He kept on wondering why that had happened and if for some reason, he had played a part on it too, after hours of pointless tossings and turnings, he was left with more questions and no answer.

Although his midnight musings seemed to be nothing but a mindless distraction for his mind that had been kept idle for months, he had decided that he was going to apologize to Hermione even if it's only on Ella's behalf. He figured he had to since he can't really blame Ella, as Hermione had said; she's a rose with no human emotion or sensitivity for anyone aside from her maker. Could he really begrudge her that? What's more he feels like he's to blame. Afterall, isn't he her maker? He's responsible for her. With this in mind, Harry hurriedly turned his shower off and quickly put his clothes on.

When Harry came down the stairs he saw Ella sitting on one of the couches. She was sitting demurely, her stance that of unmatched confidence; her back was straight, even perfectly so. Her gaze was far and wide almost dreamy and yet oddly focused and thoughtful too. Her red full mouth was closed and as if constantly set in a half smile that would have anyone mesmerized by their plumpness and seeming delicateness. Her shimmering golden straight hair was combed perfectly with a small blue hair clip adorning it. She was wearing a pink sweater and a black and white plaid skirt and a pair of white sneakers. The peacefulness of this beautiful scene was disturbed when she heard him come down, Ella greeted him with a bright smile before standing up.

"Good morning Harry, how was your sleep?" Ella had asked him to which Harry sighed. He had made up his mind that he was going to be nice to her. Maybe it would be awkward, as he did yell at her and probably embarrassed her and himself in front of his housemates last night, but he certainly didn't want a repeat performance of the debacle and the only way he saw how to do that was to be on good terms with both Hermione and Ella and maybe, just maybe, he'd get the two girls to be civil with each other if the both of them can't be friends.

"Good morning Ella. I slept well last night. Where did you get your clothes?" Yesterday Hermione had been so kind to lend her some trousers and a shirt but judging by the fight last night and the bright pastel colours she was wearing, it's clear she didn't get that wardrobe off from Hermione's closet.

"Oh, these? Lavender and Parvati lent them to me. Hermione left me another pair of trousers and a jumper to change into but Lavender and Parvati had told me I looked better in these clothes. What do you think, Harry?" Ella asked him with hopeful eyes. He had to be honest, Ella was an attractive girl. She was definitely pretty that he was positive she could wear a trash bag and rock it. And looking at her now he has to admit the clothes she was wearing were very flattering on her; though it wasn't really modest he's quite sure it wasn't considered as skimpy either.

"It suits you. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her and suddenly very aware that he had missed the presence of his two best friends waiting for him like they always do. He wondered if Hermione was mad at him, she had certainly seemed so. If last night had indicated anything it was that his best friend hadn't wanted to see him, let alone allow him to comfort her as he had always done before. And if neither she nor Ron were down here waiting for him like they usually did, then maybe his friends didn't want to see him now either.

"Hermione was already gone when I woke and so was Ron. I asked Ginny where they were but she didn't want to talk to me. But my guess is they're in the Great Hall, after all they'd be needing breakfast like everyone else." Ella had kindly informed him.

"Okay, let us go…" Harry told Ella and as he walked out of the common room. He had expected Ella to follow suit, but the girl had caught up with him and grabbed his hand then laced her fingers with his, just as she has done yesterday. Harry had cast her a quick look of surprise which she had met with a smug smile, shrugging to himself as he knew arguing with her would be quite futile, he decided to just indulge Ella as they continued to walk towards the Great Hall.

XXX

"I can't believe that's what they're all saying! And they have the audacity to say those lies as they were there to witness the truth." Ginny complained as she stabbed her eggs furiously. Ron who was sitting beside her, just nodded his head in agreement whilst wolfing down another piece of sausage. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville were all in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast together, or rather attempting to enjoy it.

The atmosphere around them was definitely not pleasant, rather, it held a warning that a storm was at bay, not yet here but coming. Ginny was practically fuming and she certainly did her hair color justice as she vented out her frustrations at her poor meal. It was apparent that she was quite vexed by the rumours going around coupled with frustration that Dean and Seamus had gone somewhere, she was definitely in a sour mood. Her other friends weren't looking practically jubilant either but they were more subtle about it and continued to act normally, especially Ron who couldn't be happier in any place else than where he was currently in.

"Let it go Ginny. It's Lavender and Parvati, you know that they love to make up stories." Hermione had told the younger girl attempting to abate some of her anger while momentarily glancing up from a book she was reading; no doubt it was some advanced material that she was using for light reading.

"But still, that is just mean! They have known you for far longer than they have known her. Obviously, they should have known better." Ginny insisted, as she used a piece of toast to wipe off the yellow smear on her plate and Hermione flinched at the unpleasant screeching sound it had caused.

"That is true, but Ginny, we're sharing the same dorm for almost six years now and we've never been friends. In just a day Ella has become theirs, I think that speaks for itself." Hermione replied as she took a bite out of her buttered toast. It was no secret that she had more enemies than friends. Probably she was just one of those persons that are so easy to hate, maybe there wasn't anything wrong with her haters, and probably there was a reason why she was hated. But her idle thoughts were interrupted when Ron cleared his throat to speak.

"But you were mean too, Hermione. You did call her a Barbie doll." Ron pointed out seriously to Hermione as he poured himself a pumpkin juice and the latter looked at him, quite amused and her sly almost coquettish smile slowly threatening to break into one of laughter.

"I suppose _you_ would know what a **Barbie doll** is Ron?" Hermione asked Ron and the latter just shrugged while Ginny and Neville just shared looks of utter confusion.

"Yeah, what is a Barbie doll Hermione? Is it some muggle derogatory term?" Neville asked her and Hermione just laughed at her friends, while the three just stared at her in wonderment, silently asking themselves if she had gone nutters.

"A Barbie doll is a famous toy for girls in the muggle world. She's very influential especially for young muggle girls. Ever girl wants to be her. She's beautiful, smart, with all these supposed talents too. She's generally perfect and often has blonde hair. It's a pretty famous toy, almost iconic actually." Hermione told them as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice while eyeing her friends and allowing them to digest the information she had loaded them with, but they looked more confused than ever.

"So, were you complimenting her?" Neville asked her, and Hermione just shook her head, and grinned at her friends.

"Not really."

"Muggle terms are confusing." Ginny breathed as she took a slice of toast and used it to eat her eggs. The four friends continued with chatting and were soon joined by Dean and Seamus. Despite the rumors going on around them and people casting silent but none too discreet glances at Hermione, which sometimes turned to bitter scowls every once in a while, the Gryffindor table still seemed to be a fun place to be. That was until Harry and Ella walked in hand in hand.

It was apparent that everyone turned to watch them make a move towards the lions' table. But it seemed Harry hadn't notice the furtive glances or maybe he had just chosen to ignore them. Afterall, he received the same treatment yesterday when he walked inside the Great Hall with Ella. Harry had paused in front of his friends and looked at them rather uncertainly, he couldn't help but noticed that they had greeted him with silence instead of the boisterous laughter and jokes they usually did to start their mornings.

"Can I join you?" Harry asked them as he gazed at them quite hopefully, he had suddenly grown nervous when he saw hesitation in their eyes as they passed silent looks amongst themselves. It seemed like an eternity before one of his friends finally talked to him.

"You can Harry, except her." Ginny told him whilst glaring at Ella.

"Ginny, don't make a scene. You and Ella can join us Harry." Hermione chided the young girl before turning to address Harry, but he could not help but notice she was being polite…too polite. She didn't even smile at him. Harry took a seat beside Dean and Ella sat closely to him. Across Harry, he could see Hermione concentrating on her book with a look that says _'don't disturb'_. Harry could feel the tension enveloping him and his friends as they all ate in silence. He instead found solace in the fact that he preferred quiet over loud and angry any day. He would have been perfectly happy to eat his breakfast in silence if it wasn't for Draco bloody Malfoy's taunting voice begging to be heard.

"Well, look what we have here? It's Potty with his gorgeous girlfriend. Now, I feel sorry for you Granger." The friends looked up and saw that Malfoy was standing beside their table with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, the two tossers perfectly portrayed the act of faithful watchdogs to their equally savage git of a master.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked his all-time favourite nemesis while trying hard to keep his cool.

"Just came to see if the rumors were true." Draco replied grinning at them as if he knew something they didn't, or in this case, something that only Harry didn't know.

"Bugger off Malfoy, just in case you didn't notice, the snakes are over there." Ron told Draco with an annoyed scowl painted on his face and pointed at the Slytherin table.

"I don't need you giving me directions Weasel." Draco spat at Ron, before turning his attention back at the bespectacled boy.

"I can't say I blame you though Potter, she **is** a clear improvement compared to Granger here." Draco told Harry and sneered at Hermione's direction. Hermione glared at him in response but still held her tongue thinking she was above such childish antics anyway.

"What the hell are you talking about Draco?" Harry stood up from his chair and faced Draco almost challengingly, but Draco only laughed at him instead of being intimidated.

"There's a rumour going around that two girls were fighting over you. One who looks like a goddess but in truth is just a rose, and the other is your ugly friend over there. It seemed liked you picked the beautiful rose and Granger threw a fit and insulted your girlfriend. Couldn't say I'm disappointed at Granger's hysterical behavior, after all what can you expect from a mudblood-" Draco wasn't able to finish what he said, for Harry leapt at him and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. His eyes clouded in pure loathing for the worm who had deluded himself to be a snake, but before Harry could land the first blow Ella grabbed his arm and held it quite firmly. Harry turned to look at her annoyingly and noticed that Hermione and Ron had also had stood up from their seats, almost quite protectively. While his other friends remained glued to their seats quite transfixed with the scene, but they too were quite attentive, faithfully listening to signs of trouble and were prepared to help.

"He's not worth it Harry." Ella whispered at him when Harry tried to disentangle his hand from Ella's but she kept a tight grip on his arm as if knowing that if she let go he would certainly punch the living daylights out of Draco. She kept her eyes on him almost defiantly, she didn't even have to speak to let Harry know that she did not approve of what he was planning on doing.

"None of those are true Draco, so why don't you and your dogs take a walk if that's all you came here for." Ron told them and Draco raised his eyebrows at him, as if appalled that the red headed boy even plucked up the courage to look at him.

"You don't have the authority to boss me around Weasel."

"But I do." Hermione spoke and glared at Draco.

"See this Draco…" Hermione told him as she pointed at the prefect's badge on her robes.

"This says I can deduct points. If you don't leave right this instant I will deduct fifty points from Slytherin for using inappropriate words, libel for the ugly rumors you are spreading, and lastly, for disrupting the peace and order during breakfast."

"I'm a prefect too, and I can deduct more points if you don't follow Hermione's orders." Neville said this time, standing up from his seat and glaring at the Slytherin Prince. Draco just looked pissed and annoyed before finally turning to walk away. The people in the Great Hall who witnessed the scene began talking amongst themselves. Harry thought that by lunch time there would be another outrageous rumor for them to deal with.

"You shouldn't have bothered with Draco Harry; you know he only does that to provoke you. Don't give him the satisfaction." Hermione told Harry reproachfully and he looked as if he was offended by her words.

"I was trying to defend you. What kind of a friend would I be if I stood by and just watched…"

"You should have thought that last night!" Hermione hissed at him, and Harry looked at her quite confused. Fora while, it seemed that Hermione too had been surprised with her words but with a quick shake of her head, her features had settled into a mask of indifference.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione announced as she picked up her book bag and nearly ran out of the Great Hall in her haste.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called after Hermione and left his seat as well and following Hermione. Harry contemplated standing up and going after his friends and heading towards the library too, but he decided against it. He felt annoyed and hurt by Hermione's cold behavior towards him. What was wrong with her? Here he was, trying to be her friend and she bloody explodes at him? Did the world turn upside down and he's now suddenly Ron? Usually he's the one chasing after Hermione when she and Ron fought; now it was them fighting. But unlike Ron and Hermione; whose fights have been small and petty he and Hermione only fought about serious issues, he gloomily thought that this must be one too.

"You don't know why she's mad at you, do you?" Ginny said noticing the confusion painted on the older boy's face. Harry was about to ask her what she meant by that, when Professor McGonagall arrived at their table with disapproving eyes and tightly pursed lips.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to have a word with you alone." Harry was puzzled and partly frightened and wondered if Professor McGonagall had seen the altercation with Malfoy and if he was going to get in trouble because of it. He was suddenly feeling grateful that Ella had prevented him from punching Draco. Deciding that he didn't want to be in more trouble, the young boy nodded and followed his Head of House out of the Great Hall, with Ella trailing faithfully behind him.

Ginny snuggled into Dean's arms as she watched her friend and previous love interest walk out. She truly could not help but feel sorry for him. For a while she and her friends settled into some sort of normalcy and had even begun laughing and joking with one another, they were keeping matters light as the drama was getting to be too much and they were in dire need of a reprieve when suddenly, a light voice greeted them.

"Goodmorning, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Seamus." Luna Lovegood greeted the friends and they returned the favor and grinned at the young blonde.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" The girl asked them with her ever searching dreamy eyes.

"Ron and Hermione went together to the library. Harry was called by Professor McGonagall and Ella followed him. Why?" Ginny had asked her friend and Luna merely shrugged.

"Nothing. I was hoping I'd finally see Harry's girlfriend, she wasn't here the day before. With her elusiveness, I'm beginning to think this Ella person doesn't exist." Luna had told them in her usual tone that made you uncertain if she was serious or bluffing. Seamus in his seat snickered and whispered the word _'loony'_ in his seat. Obviously, Luna hadn't heard but Ginny glared at the Irish boy for dubbing her friend as such.

"She exists, Luna." Ginny politely reassured the girl but Luna remained unmoved.

"So everyone says. Oh, I almost forgot, are you certain Hermione is in the library, I was hoping I'd get to have a word with her."

"We expect she will be there for a long while." Neville had told the girl who seemed pleased with this answer.

"What do you need from Hermione, Luna?" Ginny asked her. And Dean beside her started to pour himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I just found out she's a virgin." Luna excitedly told them and with this Dean had managed to splutter his pumpkin juice all over their table, causing some of the patrons to stare at them. Ginny had begun rubbing her boyfriend's back while Seamus turned to say to Neville…

"No surprise there…" Ginny hearing this, glared at the boy again.

"One more of your crude remarks and you'd get the bat bogey hex." Ginny warningly told Seamus.

"Don't get your wand in a twist. Luna started it anyway, be mad at her." Seamus reasoned out, and wanting to abate the new found tension Neville turned to Luna and asked.

"What do you mean by that Luna?"

"Well, I don't know how I managed to forget that Hermione will be of legal age in a few days. She's born on the virgin's month and I was wondering if she'd help me in my little project and maybe you can too, Neville. I shall just eat some pudding before heading my way."

XXX

For some time Ron had allowed silence to reign over him and his friend. He had watched her carefully, almost critically so that he had noticed the visible slumping of her shoulders, her constant scowl and her lip biting that had gone too severe from her usual habit. She was just grabbing random books off shelves and opening them and probably pretending to read them. Ron wondered if his friend was aware that she had grabbed the standard book of spells that he's sure she had read when they were still in first year, and the most shocking, alarming and almost ironic twist of Fate was that Hermione had actually grabbed a book about Divination. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! He would have laughed, even teased if only he wasn't so aware of the insensitivity of the actions if he chose to do so. Finally, he had had enough of it and decided to break the ice.

"You know, you wouldn't be in a twist if you just told Harry how you felt sooner." Hermione suddenly removed her eyes from the tome that she was currently reading and gave her friend an innocent look.

"Tell Harry what?"

"About how you feel."

"Which is what exactly?"

"That you bloody fancy him. And that you're annoyed and jealous of Ella." Ron told her pointedly and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before crossing her arms infront of her.

"I don't _'fancy'_ anybody. Secondly, why would I be jealous of her? Honestly, why would I have a problem with Ella? Frankly, I have no right to hate or begrudge her anything."

"Oh, so why are you blowing up on Harry all of a sudden, and last night why did you make everyone see just how disagreeable you can be?"

"Fine. I let my emotions get the best of me. Besides, it's not like I've done something they haven't seen before, like you and I don't give them a show of what monsters we both are."

"Why are you mad at Harry then?"

"I am **not**, just disappointed I suppose."

"How?"

"He's my best friend, but last night he just stood there, letting Ella do as she pleases. Then he rubs it in my face that he sides with her by holding her hand. And then he has the audacity to say that he's my friend. I thought it was always bros before hoes." Hermione replied indignantly and Ron could not help but laugh.

"Technically you're not a bro, Hermione."

"Same thing."

"If you remember correctly I too, didn't stand up for you. You're judging Harry a bit unfairly, don't you think? If you truly believed that, shouldn't you want to see me too?"

"Well, that's different!" Hermione had insisted but Ron remained unconvinced.

"Just admit that you have feelings for Harry and you're hurt because of it."

"That's not it at all."

"Oh, really? Why do you always have a look of bitterness when you see them together? You just scowl like you are doingnow."

"I'm not scowling now; I always wear this expression when I'm around you. Secondly, I just find it ridiculous how Ella sticks like Velcro to Harry. I've always been vocal about my distaste with some of the girls you two find yourselves with. Remember, I did the same for you. I told you I didn't approve of Lavender. This is no different from how I treat Harry."

"Yes. But you've never been mean to Lavender upfront nor tried to meddle in her life. You just leave her to do as she pleases and you don't try to embarrass her nor offend her in front of anybody. Though you may roll your eyes when she talks to me, you don't look at us in pure hate. Admit it Hermione."

"If I like Harry so much as you claim I do, why did I support him when he fancied other girls? Cho and Parvati, remember them?"

"That's because they've never been a real threat to you. Cho and Harry from the beginning would not have worked, remember she has a boyfriend, and you did tell him to just wait patiently because Cho and Cedric might break up or he'd move on, whichever comes first; your words Hermione. And this might sound mean, but Parvati had always been just a pretty face. Yes, there were other girls too but like you said they're all superficial. You act like you do now, because you know Ella actually poses a threat to you. It's your fault too; you let the both of you dance around for too long."

"Just shut up, Ron! What you're saying is rubbish. Stop insisting that you know best because you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so why should I listen to you?" As soon as she said this, Hermione was appalled by her horrendous behavior and sharp hurtful words. She looked at her friend who was rapidly turning scarlet. She felt chastised, really, she should learn to not be so condescending, and she sounded so horrible there. But with the realization of her mistakes, the painful and ugly truth came creeping out slowly; the realisation of her own faults, led her to acknowledge that she's quite prideful too. Hermione watched regretfully as Ron stood up from his seat preparing to leave, but not before saying a few last words to her.

"Just so you know, I'm on your side." And Hermione didn't even have the strength to apologize to her friend who had tried so hard to keep her on his side. She could not help but sigh in frustration as she realized that she had ruined the foundation Ron had started building to make their friendship better; she had thrown the stone that shattered it so pitifully. She was losing her friends, and it was all her fault. Maybe it was better for her friends if she wasn't with them. All she ever did is make them feel miserable and she felt so heartbroken knowing that she has been so selfish by wanting to be by their sides for she detests being alone and because of that, she has strangled both her friendships. Maybe she didn't deserve them, maybe Ella was right, and she was not a fun friend, and is quite the contrary.

"Hi, Hermione, can we talk?" Luna greeted her suddenly and shook her out of her reverie. Hermione gazed at the girl whom she didn't understand at first, but Luna had always been kind, and yet so easily misjudged by her. Hermione thought, she didn't deserve even Luna's friendship. Thinking that both her friends might loathe the sight of her, she decided to cast her attention at the younger girl instead.

"What can I do for you Luna?"

XXX

Harry finally went out of Professor McGonagall's office and he looked quite surprised to find Ella waiting for him outside. Harry approached her rather uncertainly and the girl once again greeted him with her unfaltering smile.

"Are you alright Harry? What was it? What did the professor want?" Ella asked him and Harry just sighed.

"She wanted to tell me that I should learn to control my anger and that I should be thankful my friends were there to stop me. She said she'd give me detention the next time something like that happens again." Ella then reached out and started to intertwine her fingers with his. Harry looked at her, quite confused by the sudden gesture, and then mentally berated himself thinking that, he mentally reminded himself that he should not be surprised and just start getting used to Ella's soft touches and caresses.

"Want to go for a walk?"

XXX

Harry found himself sitting under a tree by the lake with Ella beside him. Since Hermione and Ron didn't seem to want to be around him as of the moment he instead found himself talking to Ella. And it surprisingly relieved some of his stress. She was a great listener and she even let him vent on her. He suddenly found himself wondering about her, if she had something inside of her that was genuinely hers. Something that he hadn't designed. He wanted to find out who she was, was there a person inside of her? Did she have a soul? Dreams, hopes, and ambition, did she have those, or were those denied to her too?

"If you weren't a rose what would you want to be doing?" Harry suddenly found himself asking her.

"Well for starters, ban plucking of roses." Ella had told Harry calmly and Harry was surprised by this but he also found it funny.

"Ban the plucking of roses?"

"Oh yes, roses are living things too aren't they? Shouldn't they be given the equal right to live? A lot of people say they love flowers and think they are so beautiful but they cut them and place them in glass vases, is that loving and caring? The roses die faster that way. I believe plants in general should have rights." Harry almost laughed at that. The way she said that roses deserved rights sounded just like Hermione when she talks about S.P.E.W. and the rights of other magical creatures that she was so adamant to promote and pursue.

"You reminded me of Hermione there." Harry told Ella quite amused but Ella seemed unsurprised.

"Of course, I have a piece of her inside of me. I also have a part of you…"

"That sounded so strange." Harry said laughing at her words. As it did sound weird almost as if Ella was referring to herself as his and Hermione's daughter, truly a weird notion, there was no way he can rightly follow that train of thoughts.

"Not really. I have your blood and Hermione's hair. It's that simple. Harry, don't you like me?" Ella suddenly asked him and Harry could hear the sincerity ringing in her voice and tone. He was surprised to see that crack of vulnerability, that tear, he was almost certain he could peek inside of her, and then maybe he would find out, find out if there was love, if there was such a thing as the spirit of a rose.

"I guess I like you. After all, I did ask for you."

"But you're not happy with me."

"I don't know, I guess I didn't have enough time to get to know you."

"But you know me Harry, you already do."

"What?" Harry looked at her confused. But Ella just sighed and smiled lightly at him.

"My hair colour it's the same as Luna's. My long straight locks, they are Cho's and Ginny's. The shape of my eyes, it reminds you of Cho. My body; its Lavender's and Parvati's. My eyes they are those of Hermione's. You know me." Ella told Harry pointedly and for a moment Harry was stunned. It was true; Ella's a combination of girls he met, and maybe, just maybe it's more than the physical aspects. Ella reached out to Harry and softly glidded the back of her hand across his cheek and smiled at him almost sadly.

"Maybe, you don't know what you want."

XXX

After Harry and Ella's walk near the lake, the rest of the day was spent rather uneventfully. Rumours for some reason haven't started like Harry had suspected. After lunch he talked with his Quidditch teammates to ask them convenient dates for their Quidditch practice so he could begin making their schedules. And after dinner he spent his evening playing wizarding chess with Ron. Ella was beside him all the time and unlike before he didn't find her presence as annoying as before, he was starting to get used to her and their talk by the lake helped too.

Although, he couldn't help but notice that throughout the day Hermione hasn't spoken withh him. She didn't even bother to remind him of the study schedules she had so kindly prepared for him and Ron. He was mostly left alone to his own devices, without a nag, a voice, a whisper or a breath. Ron didn't seem to mind the absence of their best female friend as he was all too happy to not study on a Sunday night but Harry found it strange and weird. He didn't think he'd miss Hermione's nagging voice, not at all.

XXX

-September 17, 1996-

As he stepped inside the Great Hall he saw Hermione bent over a book and barely even eating her bowl of cereal. She was sitting across Neville and he saw Ginny, Ron, Dean and Seamus were at the other side of the table. He really did find it weird. He wanted to ask Hermione why she was avoiding him all of the sudden, he's pretty sure he had done nothing wrong, well maybe he did with the Malfoy incident, but Hermione had always been someone who was quick to forgive him. Harry was about to approach her and when he came close to her side of the table she quickly stood up, said goodbye to Neville and grabbed her books. Harry cursed silently, Hermione was making things hard for him and he was getting mad. What was with her and her avoidance all of the sudden? Just as Hermione left, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus finally spotted him and called him and Ella over.

"Hey Harry, Ella!" Dean greeted them as he and Ginny made space for the two to sit down

"Oi, not too close…"Ron warned the pair of lovebirds, Ginny and Dean, when their already close proximity became closer but the young girl merely rolled her eyes at her brother and scooted closer to Dean as if telling Ron that he was no boss of her. Ron just glared at his younger sister but decided he couldn't win against her stubborn little self.

"Aren't you going to take a seat Harry?" Ella asked Harry and Harry realized he was still standing up and staring stupidly at the opened doors of the Great Hall as if waiting for Hermione to come back.

"I think I forgot something. You guys stay here and eat. I'll be back in a bit." Harry excused himself before quickly rushing out and ran towards the direction of the library. He knew that was the place Hermione would most likely be in.

He just round up a corner when he heard Hermione's angry voice and decided to eavesdrop as he might be intruding.

"For the last time McLaggen, Harry and I did not break up. We were never even together. And no, I don't need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. Now let me pass. You're blocking my way." Harry peeked from around the corner and saw Hermione's annoyed face as she did try to get passed McLaggen who was blocking her way effectively. Hermione seemed to grow more annoyed by the minute that Harry wondered why she hadn't hexed the obnoxious boy by now.

"Now Granger, you know I like feisty girls but stop denying you like me too, it's getting quite sad." McLaggen's egocentric voice sounded like the singing of merpeople in dry land for Harry. Truly, that complete and bloody wanker is just too full of himself.

"The day I'll like you is the day I should be put inside a mental asylum. Now move. I'm a prefect, I'll start deducting points." Harry didn't think he should stay hidden for long for it was clear that Hermione was having trouble brushing off McLaggen's advances on her as she was now using her _'prefect'_ card on him.

"McLaggen you know _keepers_ block Quaffles, not girls. Now, let Hermione pass." Harry told Cormac as he stepped closer towards them and stood firmly beside Hermione who was slightly surprise to see him come to her defense.

"Harry, Hermione and I were just talking…" The older boy smugly reasoned as he moved to enclose Hermione in a one arm hug but she had shrugged out of his grasp before he could even try.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I think you should leave before I remove you as reserve keeper." Harry warned McLaggen; the latter almost looked like he was about to tackle Harry on the ground but then decided it wasn't worth it and left the pair but not before winking at Hermione who was fuming at his retreating back. When McLaggen left an awkward silence seemed to have enveloped the two friends butt Hermione turned to Harry and said.

"Thanks for the help Harry, but I should go now." But Harry wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Why are you avoiding me Hermione?"

"I'm not avoiding you; I just don't want to talk right now. I need to study for our upcoming tests."

"Why didn't you take dinner with Ron and me?"

"Ron and I had a small misunderstanding yesterday, and like I said I'm busy."

"What did you and Ron fight about?" Harry insisted he was getting tired of her excuses tired of hearing the woordd _'nothing'_ which in truth, only causes him to be more suspicious that there was indeed a _'something'_.

"Nothing, Harry. I just…let's talk at a better time, just not now." Hermione told Harry before rushing towards the library's direction. Harry stared at his best friend's back quite annoyed and disappointed that he once again failed at getting her back and then he remembered that Hedwig was coming today bringing a package from his parents. And he wondered what his parents had sent Hermione for her Wizarding_'coming of age'_ birthday.

And maybe it might be just the thing to bring her back.

XXX

**AN: **Okay, we're now in the part of the story that I haven't written yet.

Guys I need your help as I am not bluffing…

Please answer this question.

"**What do you think Lily and James sent Hermione, because I don't know what?"**

Please, I truly don't know what gift to give Hermione.

Thanks.


End file.
